Seine Seele Häuten
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Vollständig! Als Severus Snape früher als erwartet nach einer Mission für seinen Meister nach Hause kommt, wird er Mitwisser eines Geheimnisses, das sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen wird.
1. Geheimnisse in der Dunkelheit

Hier meine neuste Übersetzung als kleiner Appetitanreger, hoffe, es schmeckt. Guten Appetit! Und nach Genuß freut sich die Köchin über eine kleine Rückmeldung ... Vielen Dank!

Anmerkung der Autorin: Dies ist ein Sequel zu ‚A Nightmare', aber man muß die Vorgeschichte nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, um die hier zu verstehen. Sie gibt nur noch ein paar Hintergrundinfos zu dieser Anagramsache Severus Snape/Perseus Evans.

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling kreiert wurden und sind ihr Eigentum, sowie das Eigentum verschiedener Herausgeber, u.a. Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books und Warner Bros., Inc. Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient, und Verletzungen des Copyright sind nicht beabsichtigt.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1: Geheimnisse in der Dunkelheit

Severus Snape betrat das düstere Haus in der Knockturngasse durch die Hintertür. Nur im schwachen Licht, das der Spitze seines Zauberstabs entsprang, und vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, bewegte er sich auf die Treppe zu. Eine Begegnung mit seinem – höchst wahrscheinlich betrunkenen – Vater war nicht gerade das, was er sich nach seiner soeben vollbrachten Mission für seinen Meister wünschte. Natürlich hatte er die Mission erfolgreich erledigt, wie immer, und er hatte den Auftrag viel schneller ausgeführt als erwartet. Aber es war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, und momentan war das einzige, wonach er sich sehnte, einige Nächte Schlaf nachzuholen.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Severus konnte es durch die Risse in der alten Holztür sehen. Und er konnte gedämpft die Stimmen von Scelestus Snape und Caligula Malfoy hören. Welche Teufelei sie wohl diesmal ausheckten? Neugier siegte über Müdigkeit, und vorsichtig schlich er zur Tür. Aber was er nun hörte, sollte sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen ...

„... und das beste ist, daß er rein gar nichts davon weiß. Nicht mal den leisesten Schimmer einer Ahnung hat er. Kannst du das glauben? Wir haben die perfekten Eltern gemimt, die arme, verblichene Sylvia und ich, findest du nicht auch?" Scelestus' betrunkenes Gelächter füllte den ungepflegten Raum. Der Säufer bemerkte weder den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gastes, noch den stillen Lauscher draußen im dunklen Korridor.

Caligula Malfoy verachtete diesen Todesserkollegen aus tiefstem Herzen, aber ab und zu war er durch Notwendigkeit dazu gezwungen, sich mit dieser armseligen Entschuldigung für einen Reinblütler abzugeben. Diesmal war er gekommen, um einige spezielle Zutaten für einen gewissen, illegalen Zaubertrank abzuholen, die nur Scelestus liefern konnte. Und der Bastard war nicht dazu bereit, die wertvollen Zutaten herauszurücken, ohne Caligula vorher zu einem gemeinsamen Drink zu nötigen. Der billige Whiskey brannte Caligulas Kehle hinunter und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Aber die Geschichte hörte sich interessant an, das mußte er zugeben, vielleicht ein noch nie erzähltes Geheimnis, aus dem er später seinen Nutzen ziehen konnte, wer weiß? Also, Scelestus und Sylvia waren nicht Severus' Eltern. Wer hätte das gedacht? Mit seinem fettigen, schwarzen Haar, der fast farblosen Haut und der Hakennase sah der Junge exakt aus, wie eine eher unvorteilhafte Mischung aus seinen Eltern – nein, nicht seinen Eltern, wenn das, was Scelestus ihm gerade erzählt hatte, wahr war und nicht das sinnlose Gefasel eines alten, babbelnden Säufers.

„Wer sind dann seine Eltern, und was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Das willst du wohl gerne wissen, lieber Freund. Aber es ist Top Secret, auf aller höchsten Befehl."Scelestus brach in ein irres Kichern aus. „Deine Neugier wird dich eines Tages noch um Leib und Leben bringen, lieber Caligula."

„Und übertriebene Heimlichtuerei bringt dich früher oder später noch unter die Erde, Scelestus Snape. Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube dir ohnehin nicht. Warum sollte der Dunkle Lord sich für die Herkunft des Jungen interessieren? So außergewöhnlich kann sie ja wohl kaum sein?!"Dies war die beste Methode, den filzigen, selbstzufriedenen Bastard zu überlisten. Einfach vorgeben, nicht an die Wichtigkeit seiner Informationen zu glauben. Dann würde der fettige Mistkerl das Geheimnis bereitwillig genug ausplaudern.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?"Scelestus lehnte sich weiter vor, sein nach Alkohol stinkender Atem schlug dem jüngeren Mann unangenehm ins Gesicht. „Und was wäre, wenn Ihre Hoheit selbst den Jungen bei seinem verläßlichsten und treusten Gefolgsmann und seiner Frau abgeladen hätte? Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord sein Vater ist?"

In der Dunkelheit des Korridors hielt Severus den Atem an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du hast zu viel Whiskey getrunken!"

„Glaub es oder laß es bleiben. Aber ich kann dir sagen, da draußen gibt es Gräber, drei Gräber. Unser Meister hat gründliche Arbeit geleistet, als er den Jungen von dieser Schlammblut-Hure geholt hat, die seine Mutter war, und von deren Eltern. Übrigens bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß du sie kanntest. Ging nach Hogwarts, gleicher Jahrgang wie du und Tom. Wirklich eine Schönheit. Ihr Name war Helena Evans, Gryffindor."

Caligula starrte ihn an. Er wußte, was damals zwischen seinem Klassen- und Hauskameraden, dem ehemaligen Tom Riddle, und Helena Evans passiert war. Aber er hatte nie geahnt, daß der Zwischenfall Konsequenzen gehabt hatte. Und niemals hätte er vermutet, daß diese Konsequenzen den Namen Severus Snape trugen.

„Kannst du das beweisen?"

„Schau den beiden nur in die Augen, dann hast du deine Beweise."Scelestus kam noch näher, seine Nase nur Zentimeter von Malfoys entfernt. „Und Severus spricht Parsel ..."

Der junge Mann, über den die beiden Zauberer im Wohnzimmer sprachen, lehnte sich schwer gegen die Tür, zu benommen von dem, was er gehört hatte, um auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen oder sich zu bewegen. Fast vergaß er zu atmen. Der Dunkle Lord war sein Vater. Die einzige Person, die je Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, derjenige, der ihm seinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft hatte, als er gerade drei war, der ihm faszinierende Bücher voller Dunkler Magie gegeben und ihm lobend auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, als er es mit nur sieben Jahren schaffte, eine Ratte mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen. Sein über alles bewunderter Patenonkel, der ihm erklärt hatte, was Macht bedeutete. Und der ihm beigebracht hatte, auf sein Kommando hin zu foltern und zu töten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken. Dieser Mann war in Wirklichkeit sein Vater. Und er hatte ihn in diesem Höllenloch in der Knockturngasse zurückgelassen. Mit einem ‚Vater', der, wenn er betrunken war, seinen ‚Sohn' regelmäßig verprügelte, und, wenn er nüchtern war, ihn mit seinem boshaften Sarkasmus überschüttete. Nicht einmal heute konnte er sagen, was schlimmer gewesen war. Früh hatte er gelernt, wie man sich geräuschlos im Haus bewegte, wie man sich unsichtbar machten konnte, indem man mit den rettenden Schatten verschmolz, die das finstere Haus großzügig zur Verfügung stellte. Alles nur um zu vermeiden, die Aufmerksamkeit seines ‚Vaters' auf sich zu ziehen. Manchmal hatte er es geschafft, ihm so tagelang aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das waren seine Glückstage. Aber es dauerte nie lange, bevor sein ‚Vater' nach ihm suchen würde, um seine betrunkene Wut an ihm abzureagieren. Oder er verlangte nach seiner Hilfe im Zaubertränkelabor.

Schon immer hatte Severus das Labor geliebt. Es war der einzige Raum im ganzen Haus, der stets sauber und aufgeräumt war, obwohl er mehr einem Kerker als einem gewöhnlichen Zimmer glich. Kessel waren auf glatten Steintischen aufgestellt, Phiolen jeglicher Größe, Form und Farbe standen auf hölzernen Regalen und alle nur erdenklichen Zutaten waren ordentlich in Schubladen, Schachteln und Körben verstaut. Andere waren in den zahlreichen Gläsern konserviert, die auf weiteren Holzregalen an den Wänden angeordnet waren. Diese Glasgefäße mit ihren mysteriösen Inhalten, die in ebenso mysteriösen Flüssigkeiten schwammen, hatten es ihm als Kind immer kalt den Rücken herunter laufen lassen, aber gleichzeitig hatten sie eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt, ihn magisch angezogen. Jetzt, im Alter von zweiundzwanzig Jahren und mit einem meisterhaften Wissen über Zaubertränke, das das seines ‚Vaters' bei weitem übertraf, kannte er die Inhalte der Gläser in und auswendig, und es gab im Grunde wenig Mysteriöses dabei, aber dennoch konnte er ein leichtes Prickeln in seinem Rücken und dieselbe magische Faszination fühlen, wenn er sie betrachtete. Wären nicht die bedrohliche Anwesenheit seines ‚Vaters' und die Schläge gewesen, die unausweichlich und meist ohne jeden Grund nach jeder Arbeitssitzung auf ihn warteten, hätte er im Tränkelabor glücklich sein können.

Seine ‚Mutter' war ihm keine Hilfe gewesen. Anfangs hatte sie sich wegen ihm ein paar Mal mit ihrem Mann gestritten, aber die meiste Zeit hatte sie in die Luft gestarrt, auf Dinge, die nur in ihrem verschwommenen Geist sichtbar waren, und war sich kaum seiner Existenz bewußt. Wenn Ickly, der alte Hauself, nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Severus wahrscheinlich lange bevor er nach Hogwarts kam verhungert oder an Vernachlässigung gestorben. Als seine ‚Mutter' während seines zweiten Schuljahres starb – höchst wahrscheinlich an einer Überdosis Zaubertrank – hatte er nichts gefühlt, keine Trauer, nichts. Es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied, ob sie da war oder nicht. Da sie nie für ihn da gewesen war. Sie war nicht mehr für ihn als ein einstmals schönes Möbelstück, das schon lange seine Nützlichkeit verloren hatte und schließlich abgestoßen wurde.

Aber der Tod des alten Ickly im gleichen Jahr hatte ihn fast verzweifeln lassen. Nun war er wirklich alleine und seinem ‚Vater' ausgeliefert. Wenn nur der Sommer und diese gefürchteten Ferien nie kommen würden. Aber sie kamen so unausweichlich wie die Erde sich drehte und auf ihrem niemals endenden Weg um die Sonne kreiste. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ihn vor völliger Verzweiflung bewahrt hatte, war, daß vielleicht sein Patenonkel ein, zwei Mal während der Sommerferien zu Besuch kommen würde und neue Bücher mitbrachte, oder, falls er sehr viel Glück hatte, sich die Zeit nahm und ihm einige neue Flüche beibrachte.

Sein Patenonkel. Er hätte eine richtige Familie haben können, oder wenigstens eine Mutter und Großeltern, die sich etwas aus ihm machten, hätte im Licht leben können, wenn nicht sein ‚Patenonkel' gewesen wäre, der in Wirklichkeit sein Vater war. Der seine wirkliche Familie ausgelöscht hatte. Der ihn zu einem Leben in der Hölle verdammt hatte. Der ihn zu seinem seelenlosen Sklaven gemacht hatte. Zu einem Mörder, der genauso wenig Herz besaß wie sein Vater selbst. Der verdammte Bastard, verflucht soll er sein bis in alle Ewigkeit!

Ihm war schwindlig, übel. Er hörte die leisen Schritte nicht, die auf die Tür zukamen. Bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy die Klinke herunterdrückte. Als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang, verlor Severus das Gleichgewicht und fiel vor Überraschung nach Luft schnappend rückwärts ins Wohnzimmer. Nicht weniger überrascht waren Malfoy und Snape Senior, als der junge Zauberer wie aus dem Nichts auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen gepurzelt kam.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier, verdammter Hurensohn?!", brüllte Scelestus, während er bedrohlich über seinem gefallenen ‚Sohn' stand. Er griff den verblüfften Severus beim Kragen, riß ihn hoch und knallte ihn in unverhohlener Wut schmerzhaft gegen die Wand.

Obwohl Severus einige Zentimeter größer war als sein ‚Vater', war er mit seinem eher schmalen, hageren Körperbau dem stämmigen, muskelbepackten Scelestus physisch unterlegen, der trotz seiner Trunksucht und seinen fast sechzig Jahren stark wie ein Bulle war und jederzeit bereit anzugreifen.

„Was hast du gehört, du verfluchte Schlange?", grollte Snape Senior gefährlich. „Antworte!"

„Siehst du nicht, daß er unmöglich antworten kann? Du erwürgst den Jungen noch."Caligula grinste höhnisch. Er schien das Drama, das sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Zögerlich löste Scelestus seinen Würgegriff um Severus' Hals ein wenig und wartete ungeduldig, bis der junge Mann wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Jetzt antworte deinem Vater, was genau hast du gehört?!"

Plötzlich füllten ein fürchterlicher Zorn und grenzenloser Haß Severus' Brust.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater, du verdammter, wertloser Bastard!"schleuderte er ihm mit Nachdruck entgegen und befreite sich mit einer flinken, unerwarteten Bewegung aus dem Griff um seinen Hals, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ Scelestus quer durch das Zimmer fliegen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen ...?"Innerhalb von Sekunden war Scelestus wieder auf den Beinen, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Das konnte interessant werden, ein Vater-Sohn Duell, oder doch nicht Vater-Sohn. Caligula trat ein wenig zurück, weit entfernt davon zu versuchen, die unterhaltsame Vorstellung zu unterbrechen. Scelestus schien durch die Aufregung nüchtern geworden zu sein, und er war als ausgezeichneter Duellist bekannt, der sich nicht um Regeln scherte. Zu was der junge Severus fähig war, konnte er noch nicht beurteilen. Aber nach dem zu urteilen, was ihm sein Sohn Lucius über seinen Slytherinkameraden erzählt hatte, dann kannte auch er sein Geschäft.

Flüche flogen schnell wie der Blitz. Bald gingen die Kombattanten zu den dunkelsten Flüchen über, und in den Augen beider Männer schimmerte der Wille zu töten.

„_Crucio_!", brüllte Scelestus schwer keuchend.

Aber Severus schaffte es, mit einem geschmeidigen, katzenartigen Satz dem Fluch auszuweichen, und nun war er es, der angriff.

„Das reicht jetzt! _Expelliarmus_!"Die beiden Kämpfer wurden mit Kraft rückwärts geschleudert, ihre Zauberstäbe flogen hoch in die Luft.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Malfoy!"zischte Severus, während er sich wieder auf die Füße rappelte, seine Aufmerksamkeit und Wut nun auf den höhnisch lächelnden Blonden gerichtet, der Severus' Zauberstab geschnappt hatte.

„Ich kann es wohl kaum zulassen, daß ihr zwei euch gegenseitig umbringt, oder? So sehr ich dieses Spektakel auch genießen würde. Aber was sollte ich dem Dunklen Lord erzählen, wenn ihr beide beim nächsten Treffen fehlt? Es ist nur zu eurem besten, weißt du, und zu meinem."Und mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ Caligula dicke Fesseln erscheinen, die sich fest um Severus' Arme, Beine und um seinen Brustkorb schlangen.

In der Zwischenzeit war Scelestus unbemerkt zu seinem Zauberstab gekrochen. Er würde den Jungen töten, komme was wolle. Mörderischer Irrsinn hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„_Avada kedavra_!"Grünes Licht schoß aus der Spitze von Scelestus' Zauberstab. Instinktiv ließ sich Severus fallen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dem Todesfluch um Haaresbreite zu entgehen.

Und dann brach die Hölle über sie herein. Severus wußte nicht, wie er es getan hatte, aber plötzlich explodierte sein brennender Zorn in einer erderschütternden Eruption von sengender Energie. Die Fesseln, die ihn banden, flogen in hunderte glühend-zischender Stücke zerfetzt durch die Luft, während mit einem Donnerschlag die halbe Zimmerdecke auf seine Angreifer herunterstürzte, die schweren Balken lichterloh brennend wie Fackeln aus dem Fegefeuer.

Sofort fing der ganze Raum Feuer. Severus stolperte, benommen von der machtvollen Demonstration unkontrollierter Magie, durch Staub, Rauch und Flammen zur Tür, während er die wahnsinnigen Schmerzensschreie ignorierte, die von demjenigen kamen, den er sein Leben lang ‚Vater' genannt hatte, als dieser von den Flammen verschlungen wurde. Malfoy wenigstens hatte einen schnelleren Tod gefunden.

Im Garten hinter dem Haus gaben seine Beine nach und er brach völlig erschöpft im nassen Gras zusammen. Die Flammen erreichten bereits den zweiten Stock des Hauses reckten gierig ihre feurigen Zungen in den schwarzen Nachthimmel empor.

„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"

Bald würden Leute hier sein. Er mußte weg. Schnell. Aber wohin sollte er gehen? Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt tun? Severus konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er wollte nur raus, raus aus diesem Alptraum. Und er wollte Rache. Sein Vater hatte ihn verraten – und jetzt würde er seinen Vater verraten. Merkwürdigerweise hatte dieser Gedanke einen beruhigenden Effekt. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt ein Ziel. Er mußte sich nur noch einen Plan für seine Rache ausdenken. Aber nicht jetzt. Irgendwann später, wenn sein Kopf sich nicht mehr anfühlte, als würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Jetzt mußte er weg von hier. Er mußte einfach.

Zu erschöpft, um ein Apparieren wagen zu können, richtete er sich langsam auf. Ohne auf das Inferno von Flammen zurückzublicken, das er angerichtet hatte, raffte Severus die letzten Reste Energie zusammen, die ihm geblieben waren, und stolperte aus dem Garten hinaus.

Weder die Kälte, noch den herunter prasselnden Regen wahrnehmend, wanderte er ziellos die nächtlichen Straßen entlang. Schließlich kam er in einen ihm unbekannten Park und ließ sich auf eine verwitterte Holzbank fallen. Er schloß die Augen. Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, nur Bilder von seinem Leben als Todesser, von den Überfällen, dem Chaos, von Flammen und Blut. Die Gesichter von Leuten, die er gefoltert und getötet hatte. Die Schreie. Und über allem die kalte, boshafte Stimme und das schrille, wahnsinnige Gelächter seines Meisters. Vor Abscheu und Selbstverachtung hätte er sich übergeben können.

Wie sehr er dies alles haßte, sich haßte, das Mal haßte, das ihn für immer mit dem Dunklen Lord verband. Das Zeichen des Bösen, von Sünde und Verdammnis, das in sein Fleisch gebrannt war. Und obwohl er wußte, daß es vergeblich sein würde, wußte, daß es nie verschwinden würde, riß und kratzte er an dem Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm mit Zähnen und Fingernägeln und hieß den brennenden Schmerz willkommen. Aber Kratzen war nicht genug. In den Taschen seines schweren Reiseumhangs fand er das kleine Messer, das er beim Sammeln von Kräutern benutzte, und schnitt wild in das blutige Mal, das ihm noch immer boshaft entgegen grinste. Er schnitt tief.

„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"

Der kalte und trübe Dezembermorgen fand Severus auf dem feuchten Boden liegend und langsam aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit erwachend. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ein betäubender Schmerz pulste durch seinen linken Arm. Er wußte weder, wo er war, noch, warum er noch am Leben war. Er zitterte vor Kälte, und sein durchweichter Umhang bot kaum Schutz vor dem nassen Winterwetter. Ihm war schwindlig und speiübel, und er fühlte sich so miserabel wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Am liebsten hätte er sich zusammengerollt wie ein Igel, um in diesem gottverlassenen Park zu sterben.

Aber da gab es etwas, das er zuerst tun mußte. Bevor er aufgab – Rache. Das war es. Er hing an diesem Wort wie an einer Rettungsleine. Und plötzlich erschien das Bild eines alten Zauberers mit langem, weißem Haar, langem Bart und blitzenden, blauen Augen hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille vor seinem inneren Auge. Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter. Natürlich. Er würde ihm zuhören. Wenn er sich dem Ministerium stellte, würden sie ihn ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken nach Askaban schaffen oder auf der Stelle dem Kuß der Dementoren ausliefern. Nicht, daß er es nicht verdiente. Er wußte, das er die Strafe verdient hatte. Er würde sie sogar begrüßen. Es würde dem Chaos von Gefühlen, den schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die nach den Ereignissen des vorigen Abends seinen Verstand überfluteten und drohten, seine mentalen Schutzschilder einzureißen, ein Ende bereiten. Aber zuerst wollte er Voldemort so viel Schaden wie möglich zufügen. Dem Feind alles sagen, was er wußte. Dumbledore würde zuhören, bevor er ihn verurteilte, und er würde wissen, was zu tun war ...

---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Nach Hogwarts

Und hier kommt Kapitel 2, Sev auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Tausend Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Arifilia, Usakura, Kissymouse und monaRa! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und reviewen nicht vergessen bitte!

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2: Nach Hogwarts

Nachdem er diesen Entschluß gefaßt hatte, kam Severus zittrig auf die Beine. Ihm war noch immer schwindelig vor Schmerz und durch den Blutverlust. Apparieren kam in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht in Frage. Blieb der Fahrende Ritter. Die Busfahrt würde ihm sogar Zeit geben, aus seiner mentalen Erstarrung herauszukommen und seine Entscheidung zu durchdenken. Zu planen, was er Dumbledore erzählen würde. Eine Strategie zu entwickeln. Vielleicht wäre der erste strategische Schritt, seine Kleidung zu trocknen und etwas zu säubern. Präsentabel sah er nicht gerade aus. Warum bloß hatte er keinen wasserabweisenden Zauber auf seinen Umhang gelegt, bevor er in den Regen hinaus gerannt war? Und das Blut auf seiner Kleidung und an seinen Händen würde auch keinen guten Eindruck machen, obwohl es dieses Mal ausschließlich sein eigenes war.

Seine Hände suchten nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er fand sich in keiner seiner Taschen. Verdammt! Der Zauberstab war verbrannt und begraben in dem verfluchten Haus, das einmal sein Zuhause gewesen war. Zusammen mit seinem ‚heißgelieben Vater'. Und Lucius Malfoys. Wenigstens dieser Gedanke brachte eine gewisse Befriedigung. Zwei treue Speichellecker weniger für den Dunklen Lord. Aber keinen Zauberstab zu haben war nicht gut, ohne ihn fühlte er sich nackt und wehrlos. War jetzt wohl nicht zu ändern. Und es ersparte dem Ministerium die Arbeit, ihn zu brechen ...

Der Fahrende Ritter. Glücklicherweise konnte er ohne Zauberstab herbeigerufen werden. Severus gab das Signal, und mit einem ‚Plop' tauchte wie aus dem Nichts das merkwürdige Gefährt auf und kam mit furchterregender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Der junge Zauberer mußte schnell zurück springen, um nicht überfahren zu werden. Verdammter, irrsinniger Fahrer! Mit laut kreischenden Bremsen kam der Bus vor ihm zum Stehen, und die Tür öffnete sich.

Als Severus einstieg, fielen dem ältlichen Fahrer fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wenn es nicht inzwischen heller Tag gewesen wäre, hätte er schwören können, daß es sich bei diesem totenbleichen, vom Regen durchweichten und blutbesudelten neuen Fahrgast um einen Vampir auf der Flucht handelte. Aber von einer lichtresistenten Vampirrasse hatte er bisher noch nie gehört. Gewiß gab es eine ganz harmlose Erklärung für das ungewöhnliche Aussehen des jungen Mannes. Vielleicht eine kleine, Rauferei mit einem Freund nach einer durchzechten Nacht? Nach dem ersten Schock gewannen seine mitfühlende Neugierde und gutmütige Natur gewannen wieder die Oberhand.

„Himmel, Kumpel, du siehst grauenhaft aus. Wohl von 'nem Bus angefahren worden, was?"

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!"giftete Severus und bedachte den Fahrer mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

„'Tschuldigung, wollte dir nich' zu nahe treten! Wo willst'de überhaupt hin?"

„Hogwarts."

„Das kann 'nen Weilchen dauern. Besser, du suchst dir 'nen Platz und machst es dir bequem. Willst'nen heißen Kakao? Schokolade? Bonbons? Zeitschriften? Kopfhörer?"

„Nein"brüllend und dem geschwätzigen Mann fast das Fahrgeld ins Gesicht schleudernd stürmte Severus zum Ende des Busses, so weit weg von dem krankmachend jovialen Fahrer wie möglich.

Es waren eine ganze Menge Passagiere im Bus, zumeist Hexen mit ihren Kindern, die Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen oder Verwandte besuchen wollten. Sie alle starrten ihn an, aber ein mörderischer Blick war genug, um die gaffenden Kinder in Angst und Schrecken die Augen abwenden zu lassen. Sogar Flüstern schien zu gefährlich in der Gegenwart des düster aussehenden Mannes.

In einer dunklen Ecke fand Severus einen abgeschiedenen Sitz und nahm Platz. Doch als der Bus mit einem plötzlichen Ruck losfuhr, wurde er fast zu Boden geschleudert. Er fluchte. Dieser Fahrstil war geradezu Gift, wenn einem ohnehin schon schlecht war. Er mußte sich sehr zusammennehmen, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Vielleicht legte er sich besser hin. Vorsichtig stand Severus wieder auf und streckte seine langen Glieder auf einer der dünnen Matratzen aus, die von der Nacht noch nicht weggeräumt worden waren. Das war besser. Aber er war bis auf die Haut durchnäßt, und es war ihm so kalt, daß seine Zähne zu klappern begannen. Als der unerträgliche Fahrer nach hinten kam und eine Decke über den frierenden Mann breitete – glücklicherweise ohne ein Wort zu sagen – schaffte Severus nur einen leicht bösen Blick, bevor er sich unter der Wolldecke zusammenrollte.

„Hey, Kumpel, aufwachen. Nächster Halt is' Hogwarts."

Hogwarts. Nach einem unruhigen Schlaf voller Bilder von Feuer und Tod öffnete Severus die Augen. Bei seinem Schulabgang vor vier Jahren war er sich sicher gewesen, daß er niemals wieder seinen Fuß auf Hogwartsboden setzen würde. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Die Schule war ihm zwar mehr ein Zuhause gewesen als jedes andere, das war schon wahr. Aber dennoch war es eine Erleichterung gewesen, endlich von den Dummköpfen wegzukommen, die seine Klassenkameraden gewesen waren, und von den argwöhnischen Blicken der überwiegend inkompetenten Lehrer. Und dann waren da noch die erniedrigenden sogenannten Streiche von Sankt Potter und seinen Jüngern und das irritierende Blitzen in den Augen des Schulleiters. Wenngleich das Blitzen dem kalten, durchdringenden Zornesblick in diesen selben Augen, der sein menschliches Ziel bis auf die Knochen auszuziehen schien, entschieden vorzuziehen war.

Ihn schauderte. Diesem Blick ausgesetzt zu sein war nicht etwas, das er gerne ein zweites Mal erleben wollte, obwohl es sehr wahrscheinlich genau das und sogar schlimmeres war, was er zu erwarten hatte noch bevor der Tag vorüber war. Potter war natürlich nie das Ziel von Dumbledores stillem Zorn gewesen. Nicht einmal dieser hohlköpfige Mistkerl Sirius Black oder der Werwolf. Nein, es war alleine Severus gewesen, der alles abbekommen hatte, nachdem er fast von der ‚Dreiheiligkeit' in den Tod geschickt worden war. Sie waren trotz allem noble Gryffindors. Und er war nichts als eine heimtückische Slytherin Schlange.

Wenn er bloß nach seinem Schulabschluß nach Amerika gegangen wäre, oder Australien, oder sogar Alaska. Alles wäre besser gewesen als zu bleiben. Zu bleiben und sich zusammen mit einigen seiner Hausgenossen den Todessern anzuschließen. Und in das verfluchte Haus in der Knockturngasse zurückzukehren und seinem ‚Vater' beim Brauen von Zaubertränken für den Dunklen Lord zu helfen. Oder seltene Zutaten für die Experimente seiner Lordschaft zu besorgen. Aber er war schon zu tief in die Sache verwickelt gewesen, hätte alles getan für einen einzigen Blick der Anerkennung, ein lobendes Wort von seinem Patenonkels und Meisters. Gerade erst war er von einem Auftrag zurückgekehrt, dieses Mal sollte er eine gewisse marine Schnecke besorgen, von der gesagt wurde, sie enthalte ein sehr potentes Gift. Er hatte das Gefäß mit dem eingelegten Tier noch in seiner Tasche ...

Und jetzt kehrte er freiwillig nach Hogwarts zurück. Wie ironisch. Zu dem lächelnden und, wie so viele glaubten, vertrauensseligen alten Dummkopf von einem Schulleiter. Aber Severus wußte es besser. Er hatte das schlafende Biest in Dumbledores Augen gesehen. Und wehe, wenn das Biest losbrach.

Wortlos stieg Severus aus dem Bus und ging zu dem eindrucksvollen schmiedeeisernen Tor der Schule. Quietschend öffneten sich die großen Torflügel. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag, und es regnete noch immer leicht. Severus betete zu allen Göttern – oder zum Teufel, wer auch immer seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde – daß sich die Schüler und Lehrer noch immer im Unterricht befanden und nicht in der Eingangshalle oder den Korridoren herumliefen. Das allerletzte, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand, war, in eine Horde vergnügter Erstkläßler hineinzurennen. Er zog seine Kapuze hoch, um sich vor dem Regen und neugierigen Blicken zu schützen, und setzte seinen Weg zum Haupteingang fort.

Ihm war kalt und schwindlig, und je näher er dem Schloß kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Als er die große, hölzerne Tür erreichte, konnte er sich kaum davon abhalten, umzudrehen und in Panik davonzurennen. Klingel schon, du verdammter Feigling, schalt er sich selbst. Und mit zitternden Händen folgte er seinem Befehl.

Oh, Freude! Von allen Lehrern mußte es ausgerechnet Minerva McGonagall, die gestrenge Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sein, die an die Tür kam. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür betrachtete sie ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten, ihre Augenbrauen argwöhnisch nach oben gezogen.

„Wer sind Sie, Mister, und was wollen Sie hier? Erklären Sie sich!"Ihre Stimme war genauso schneidend und vorwurfsvoll wie Severus sie aus seiner Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Zeig jetzt nur bloß nicht, wie nervös du bist, reiß dich zusammen! Nur nicht von ihrem durchdringenden Blick beeindrucken lassen.

„Severus Snape. Ich muß mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

Snape. Der Name ließ bei ihr alle Alarmglocken schellen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Jungen. Sehr intelligent, ehrgeizig und überaus arrogant. Ein Einzelgänger, der die meiste Zeit alleine mit seinen Büchern verbrachte, wenn er nicht gerade in diese unglaubliche persönliche Fehde mit James Potter und seinen Gryffindor-Freunden verwickelt war. Mit Sicherheit war nichts Gutes von ihm zu erwarten. Von dieser gerissenen, heimtückischen, schleichenden kleinen Slytherin Schlange. Und diese Flecken auf seinem Umhang, war das nicht Blut?

„Worüber wollen Sie mit dem Direktor sprechen, Mr. Snape?"fragte sie scharf.

„Geht Sie verdam..."Nein, das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Man schnauzte die Professorin nicht an, und fluchen tat man schon gar nicht. Sie würde ihm einen schneidenden Vortrag über gutes Benehmen halten und ihm dann die Tür ins Gesicht knallen. Beruhige dich und versuch es noch einmal.

„Es ist streng persönlich."

„Sie müssen verstehen, Mr. Snape, daß dies gefährliche und bewegte Zeiten sind. Ich kann Sie unmöglich in die Schule lassen, ohne die Legitimität ihres Ansinnens zu überprüfen, vor allem, wenn Sie beabsichtigen, die kostbare Zeit des Direktors in Anspruch zu nehmen. Nun, Mr. Snape?"

Keine Antwort.

„Dann, Mr. Snape, muß ich sie darum bitten zu gehen."Mit Bestimmtheit begann sie die Türe zu schließen.

„Warten Sie, Professor! Es ist wichtig, dringend. Bitte ..."Die offensichtliche Verzweiflung in der Stimme des jungen Mannes ließ die gestrenge Professorin zögern.

„Würden Sie sich endlich dazu entschließen mir zu erzählen, worum es hier geht, Mr. Snape?"

„Ich kann nicht."Seine Stimme war heiser, fast ein Flüstern. Plötzlich war nicht mehr viel von dem stolzen, arroganten Slytherin übrig, an den sie sich erinnerte. Den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, mit zitternden Händen und augenscheinlich bemüht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, kam ihr ihr ehemaliger Schüler eher vor wie ein zu groß geratener, verängstigter Erstkläßler, der aufs Nachsitzen wartete. Gegen besseres Wissen gewann der normalerweise wohlverborgene mütterliche Teil in Professor McGonagall, der sogar für einen verirrten Slytherin etwas Trost und Mitleid übrig hatte, die Oberhand.

„OK, Mr. Snape, ich werde Sie den Direktor sehen lassen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Sie müssen mir, so lange sie sich in Hogwarts aufhalten, Ihren Zauberstab aushändigen."

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab."Seine ruhige Antwort überraschte sie.

„Sie haben keinen Zauberstab?"fragte sie ungläubig. „Und Sie glauben wirklich, daß ich Ihnen diesen Unsinn abnehme?"

„Ich habe ihn verloren."Beunruhigend schwarze Augen blickten in die ihren. Der Junge sah eindeutig aus, als hätte er mehr als seinen Zauberstab verloren. Sollte sie Madame Pomfrey rufen? Aber dies könnte tatsächlich von Wichtigkeit sein. Schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung.

„Folgen Sie mir, und keine miesen Tricks!"

--------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ...

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: die Verwandtschaft wird in einem späteren Kapitel noch mal näher erklärt, das Prequel gibt es leider noch nicht auf Deutsch, aber ich werde so nach und nach wohl alle meine Geschichten übersetzten, also wenn ich mit der Story hier fertig bin, kommt ‚A Nightmare' dran, versprochen. Voldemort war sicher zu beschäftigt damit, Gefolgsleute zu sammeln, Muggels zu foltern und sich unsterblich zu machen, um sich als alleinerziehender Vater um ein Kleinkind zu kümmern, und Scelestus Snape war einer seiner ersten und treusten Anhänger. Daß sein Sohn bei dem Säufer keine besonders gute Kindheit haben würde, war Voldemort wohl ziemlich egal, so nach dem Motte, ‚was uns nicht tötet, macht uns nur stärker', einen verwöhnten, verweichlichten Erben wollte er bestimmt nicht haben. Macht das Sinn?

Arifilia: Danke für den Versuch auf Englisch! Freut mich, daß Dir die Geschichte sogar besser gefallen hat als ‚Trapped'. Mir eigentlich auch. Vor allem gibt es ja schon ziemlich viele Snape-torture Geschichten, aber Stories mit Theorien zu dem Namens-Anagram gibt es erstaunlich wenige, jedenfalls hab ich bisher sehr wenige dazu gefunden. Bin mal gespannt, ob Rowling dazu mal was sagt, ob das purer Zufall ist oder doch etwas zu bedeuten hat.

Usakura: Freut mich, daß Dir meine Geschichte soweit so gut gefällt! Ich hab, glaub ich, so zwei, drei Geschichten mit Voldemort als Snapes Vater gelesen, aber erst nachdem ich meine Theorie ausgebrütet habe, und mit dem Anagram hatten sie alle nichts zu tun. Hoffe, der Rest der Geschichte gefällt Dir auch.

Kissymouse: Ja, als ich von dem Anagram gehört habe, hat mich das auch ganz schön zum Überlegen angeregt, das Resultat liest Du ja gerade ... hoffe, es gefällt Dir! Dumbledore kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel.

monaRa: Ja, es gibt noch mehr, insgesamt 8 Kapitel, die ich so nach und nach übersetzen werde. Hoffe, sie gefallen Dir alle so gut.


	3. Bohrende Blicke und bohrende Fragen

Und hier Severus' Begegnung mit Albus Dumbledore, viel Vergnügen! Und bitte das kleine ‚go' links unten in der Ecke nicht vergessen! (Beim letzten Kapitel hat noch keiner dran gedacht, grrr, oder hat es etwa keiner gelesen? oder war es so miserabel, daß es das kleine Klick auf 'go' nicht wert war? oder bin ich nur mit dem updaten zu schnell? Laßt von Euch hören!!!flehbettelbetteldroh...

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3: Bohrende Blicke und bohrende Fragen

Der Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters schien endlos zu sein, Stunden zu dauern. Allein einen bleiernen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen war eine schreckliche Anstrengung. Zur gleichen Zeit war Severus nicht darauf vorbereitet, sich tatsächlich vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier wiederzufinden, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Reich bewachte. Was zum Teufel sollte er dem Mann sagen? Würde er ihm überhaupt zuhören? Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Schon sprach McGonagall das Passwort:

„Ingwerhappen."

Der Wasserspeier wurde lebendig, sprang zur Seite, und die Wand dahinter teilte sich, um den Blick auf eine sich drehende Wendeltreppe freizugeben, die sich gleichmäßig wie ein Fahrstuhl nach oben bewegte.

„Folgen Sie mir."Professor McGonagall trat auf die nach oben steigende Treppe. Beim bloßen Anblick der sich spiralförmig bewegenden Stufen wurde Severus wieder schwindelig. Er schloß die Augen und folgte der Professorin zögerlich. Ihm war so übel. Aber er konnte schlecht hierher kommen, nur um sich vor Dumbledore zu übergeben. Oder auf seiner Türschwelle umzukippen.

Endlich betraten sie wieder festen Boden.

„Sie warten hier, und fassen Sie ja nichts an." Während sie Severus kritisch betrachtete, klopfte McGonagall mit dem Türklopfer aus Messing, der die Form eines Greifs hatte, an der Eichentür. Der Junge sieht wirklich krank aus. Fiebrig, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres, dachte sie bei sich, als sich die Tür lautlos öffnete. Mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln betrat Minerva das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten und flüsterte ein paar warnende Worte in Albus' Ohren. Das Gesicht des Direktors war ungewöhnlich ernst, als er Severus herein rief.

„Sie können uns jetzt alleine lassen, Minerva. Und vielen Dank."

„Sind Sie sicher, Albus?"

„Ich denke doch, daß ich mit einem so jungen Mann zurecht komme, zumal er nicht einmal einen Zauberstab hat, meinen Sie nicht auch?"Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Direktors, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Severus in seinem durchnäßten, blutbefleckten schwarzen Umhang hatte ihn davon überzeugt, daß dies keine gemütliche Tee-und-Kekse-Unterhaltung werden würde. Der junge Zauberer wirkte nervös und ängstlich. Und Albus glaubte deutlich einen starken Unterton von Schuld und Verzweiflung, gemischt mit Haß, spüren zu können.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Snape."Doch der junge Mann schien seine Worte gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Langsam hob er seine Augen dem forschenden Blick des alten Zauberers entgegen und flüsterte:

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu stellen."

„Dich stellen?"Dumbledore hielt den Blick, so als ob er tief in die Seele seines ehemaligen Schülers sehen und seine innersten Gedanken und Gefühle entziffern, alle dunklen Geheimnisse enthüllen und sein ganzes Leben aufdecken wollte. Severus erschauerte und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Welcher Verbrechen bist du schuldig?"fragte Dumbledore in einem bemüht neutralen Ton.

„Ich bin ein Todesser."

Und jetzt begann ein schmerzhaftes Verhör. Es schien Stunden zu dauern. Severus hatte schließlich doch auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen, den Dumbledore an seine Seite gezaubert hatte. Er fühlte sich heiß und benommen und mußte sich schwer konzentrieren, um der Flut von Fragen folgen zu können. Aber er würde sie so ehrlich beantworten wie er nur konnte. So viele Informationen über Voldemort und seine Todesser preisgeben wie möglich. Der anderen Seite einen entscheidenden Vorteil bieten, damit sie das Monster eines Tages besiegen konnten. Als ein Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels wußte Severus eine Menge, so viel wie man überhaupt wissen konnte, wenn man die Tatsache in Betracht zog, daß Voldemort niemandem außer sich selbst vertraute.

Nachdem Severus sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, war er bald in den Inneren Zirkel der Organisation aufgestiegen, obwohl er noch so jung war. Keiner seiner Klassenkameraden hatte so schnell so viel erreicht, nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy. Leistung zählte unter den Todessern mehr als Name und Status, und der Dunkle Lord war der erste und einzige in seinem Leben gewesen, der Severus' brillianten Verstand, sein Talent und seinen Wissensdurst anerkannt hatte und bereit war, seinen brennenden Wunsch, nicht mehr derjenige zu sein der einsteckten mußte, sondern der, der die Macht über andere hatte, zu erfüllen. Jetzt aber hatte er herausfinden müssen, daß all dies Täuschungen gewesen waren, so wie sein ganzes Leben eine einzige Lüge war. Er war nichts als ein williges Werkzeug des Schreckens. Hatte gefoltert und getötet. Vielleicht nicht mit dem kranken Vergnügen, das so viele seiner Komplizen während eines Überfalls an den Tag legten. Aber mit kalter Berechnung. Er hatte an die Sache geglaubt, an ihren Führer. Hatte die Doktrin der Überlegenheit der Reinblütler von frühster Kindheit an eingesogen. Hatte Halbblüter, Schlammblüter und Muggels aus ganzem Herzen verachtet. Und jetzt war mit einemmal all dies zunichte gemacht, sein gesamtes Weltbild zusammengebrochen. Er war selbst nur ein Halbblut. Und er war ein Massenmörder.

In Dumbledores Zügen spiegelte sich unterdrückter Ärger und Müdigkeit. Was er hörte, machte ihn krank. Wie konnte dieser Junge, der noch kaum ein Mann war, so einfach dort sitzen und mit ruhiger, völlig emotionsloser Stimme die schlimmsten Gräultaten gestehen? Er hätte ihm rechts und links eins um die Ohren hauen können. Und warum nur war er überhaupt hierher gekommen, zu ihm? Todesser kamen nicht einfach hier vorbei spaziert und schütteten ihm ihr Herz aus – vorausgesetzt sie hatten eins – ohne handeln zu wollen. Es war immer dasselbe, Informationen gegen Straferlaß, gegen eine neue Identität, ein neues Leben in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wie er diesen Abschaum haßte, der ohne Strafe und ohne wirklich Reue zu zeigen davonkam. Und meistens waren die Informationen, die sie bekamen, nicht viel wert. Aber dieser Junge war anders. Er lieferte nicht nur Detailwissen und sehr wichtige Hinweise darüber, wie die Terrororganisation funktionierte, wie Voldemorts Gedankengänge funktionierten, sondern hatte noch mit keinem Wort einen Handel erwähnt, nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, warum erzählen Sie mir dies alles?"

„Er hat meine Familie umgebracht."

„Ich dachte, Ihre Mutter sei vor vielen Jahren an Herzschwäche gestorben. Und Ihr Vater ist doch sicher noch am Leben und bei bester Gesundheit?"

„Nein, er ist tot. Aber sie waren sowieso nicht meine Eltern."War es wirklich erst gestern gewesen, daß er das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer belauscht hatte? Es kam ihm vor wie viele Jahre. Weit, weit weg. Alles schien zunehmend weiter weg zu sein, entfernt und verschwommen. Sogar der Direktor, der nicht einmal einen Meter von ihm entfernt hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Dumbledores Stimme wurde leiser, dann wieder lauter und floß und plätscherte dahin wie Wellen an einem fernen, felsigen Ufer. Das leise Brummen in seinem Hinterkopf wurde zu einer wahnsinnig machenden Kakophonie von Geräuschen, und gleißende Lichtblitze begannen vor seiner Netzhaut zu flimmern. Er glitt ab ...

„Severus?"Dumbledore eilte zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler und fing ihn auf, als er vom Stuhl sackte und auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

„Severus?"Der junge Zauberer in seinen Armen reagierte nicht. Er fühlte sich heiß an und war augenscheinlich im Delirium. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verwandelte der alternde Professor den Stuhl in ein Sofa und legte ihn behutsam darauf. Ein kranker Todesser, um den er sich Gedanken machen mußte, das war genau, was ihm zusätzlich zu seinen vielen Sorgen und seiner Arbeit noch fehlte. Er könnte das Ministerium kontaktieren und ihn ausliefern, er war trotz allem ein Mörder und verdiente es nicht besser. Aber etwas hielt Albus davon ab, dies zu tun, ein vages Gefühl, daß es noch Hoffnung für den Jungen gab, daß er nicht durch und durch böse war. Daß er vielleicht eine zweite Chance verdiente. Langsam formte sich ein Plan im Geiste des Schulleiters.

„Nur keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen", murmelte Albus vor sich hin. Der Junge war wohl kaum in einem Zustand, in dem er so bald davonlaufen oder schwerwiegende Probleme schaffen konnte. Besser alles noch mal überschlafen. Immerhin gab es noch eine ganze Menge Fragen, die noch nicht beantwortet waren. Aber auch sie mußten warten. Er warf etwas Pulver in den Kamin.

„Poppy, würden Sie bitte für einen Augenblick in mein Büro kommen?"bat der Schulleiter, als Madame Pomfreys Kopf in den Flammen erschien.

„Was immer Sie wünschen, Albus."Und nur wenige Minuten später klopfte die Medihexe an der Tür zum Büro.

„Kommen Sie bitte herein. Ich weiß, Sie sind momentan sehr beschäftigt mit einer ganzen Reihe von grippekranken Schülern. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe dringende Arbeit für Sie, Poppy."Er lächelte entschuldigend und wies auf die dunkle Form auf dem Sofa.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?"

„Er ist während einer ausgedehnten Befragung plötzlich zusammengebrochen."Ein kurzer Blick auf den Patienten war genug, um den Zorn der Medihexe zu erwecken.

„Albus, wie konnten Sie den Jungen verhören? Sogar ein Blinder hätte bemerkt, daß er hohes Fieber hat. Und schauen Sie sich seine Kleider an, sie sind von Regen und Blut nur so durchweicht! Sie hätten mich sofort rufen müssen!" Dumbledore schaute sie leicht schuldbewußt an.

„Tut mir leid, aber es gab sehr wichtige Dinge zu diskutieren. Nun, was fehlt dem Jungen?"

Noch immer vor Entrüstung ein finsteres Gesicht machend richtete Madame Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab auf Severus und bewegte ihn langsam entlang seines Körpers auf und ab. Sein bleiches Gesicht war schweißbedeckt, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Sieht aus wie eine Lungenentzündung mit hohem Fieber und Schüttelfrost", verkündete sie das Resultat ihrer Untersuchung. „Und er hat eine ganze Menge Blut verloren. Sein Blutdruck ist viel zu niedrig, was seine Ohnmacht erklärt."

„Dann ist es sein eigenes Blut auf dem Umhang? Ich dachte ..."

„Sie dachten, Albus?"

„Ja, tatsächlich denke ich gelegentlich, Poppy."Albus kicherte. „Aber ich bin wirklich froh, daß ich diesmal falsch gelegen habe."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs entfernte Madame Pomfrey Severus' Umhang und äußere Kleidung. Der linke Ärmel seines Hemds war blutdurchtränkt.

„Albus! Schauen Sie!"Die Medihexe schnappte nach Luft, als sie die tiefen, noch leicht blutenden Schnittwunden und Kratz- und Bißspuren auf seinem Unterarm sah. „Glauben Sie, er wollte sich umbringen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Poppy. Es ist nicht auszuschließen. Er schien mir ziemlich durcheinander, um ehrlich zu sein."Die Sorge auf Madame Pomfreys Gesicht wurde noch deutlicher.

„Der arme Junge, wir bringen ihn besser gleich in den Krankenflügel, damit ich mich ordentlich um seine Verletzungen und sein Fieber kümmern kann."

„Nein, Poppy. Das geht nicht. Er ist ein Todesser."Pomfreys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Niemand darf erfahren, daß er hier ist. Um des Jungen eigene Sicherheit willen. Ich habe noch nicht herausfinden können, warum genau er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, und weiß bisher auch nicht, was ich in der Angelegenheit unternehmen werde, aber seine Anwesenheit hier muß auf alle Fälle erst einmal geheim gehalten werden", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

„Er ist ein ehemaliger Schüler, nicht wahr?"fragte Madame Pomfrey nachdenklich.

„Ja, Severus Snape, Slytherin."

Snape. Natürlich. Warum hatte sie den jungen Zauberer nicht gleich erkannt? Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sie gewiß ein paar graue Haare gekostet. Nie würde sie die Tage und Nächte vergesse, die sie am Bett eines tödlich bleichen, gerade zwölfjährigen Slytherins namens Severus Snape gewacht und um sein Leben gefürchtet hatte. Es war gleich nach dem Willkommensfest passiert. Als einer der letzten, der die Große Halle verließ, war der magere Slytherin plötzlich leise stöhnend und seinen Bauch haltend auf dem Fußboden zusammengebrochen. Akuter Blindarm war das erste, das ihr damals durch den Kopf schoß, oder vielleicht ein mieser Scherz. Aber es war schlimmer. Als sie bei dem Jungen ankam, war er bereits bewußtlos und mußte mit akutem Leberversagen umgehend in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Sie war in einer schlimmen Zwickmühle gewesen, da die starken Heiltränke, die sie ihm geben mußte, um sein Leben zu retten, wiederum einen negativen Effekt auf seine angegriffene Leber haben würden. Deshalb mußte sie sehr vorsichtig mit den Medikamenten sein. Er war schließlich gesund geworden, aber es war knapp gewesen. Und eine leichte Leberinsuffizienz war zurückgeblieben.

Die Medihexe hatte die schlimmsten Vermutungen darüber gehegt, was die gefährliche Verletzung und die vielen blauen Flecke und Blutergüsse, die den Körper des dunkelhaarigen Jungen bedeckten, verursacht hatte, aber er hatte hartnäckig darauf bestanden, er sei die Treppe herunter gefallen. Seine Eltern waren nicht gekommen, um ihren schwerkranken Sohn zu besuchen, nicht ein einziges Mal. Sie hatten überhaupt nicht auf die dringende Hogwarts-Eule reagiert. Keine Geschenke, keine Karte mit Wünschen für eine rasche Genesung. Als ob es ihnen völlig egal wäre. Es kamen auch keine Freunde, um Schokoladenfrösche oder Bonbons zu bringen. Die Einsamkeit des Jungen hatte dem mitfühlenden Herz der Medihexe einen Stich versetzt, und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ein freundliches Auge auf ihn zu haben. Aber nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, hatte die vielbeschäftigte Hexe ihren guten Vorsatz schnell vergessen. Und Severus war nach diesem Zwischenfall nie wieder ernsthaft krank gewesen.

„Albus", kam Pomfrey wieder aus ihren Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich fürchte, das hier wird komplizierter als ich zuerst angenommen hatte. Normalerweise könnte ich diese Symptome in zwei, höchstens drei Tagen kurieren, aber in diesem Fall ... Wegen der schwachen Leber des Jungen kann ich keine starken, hochdosierten Heiltränke verwenden."

„Aber Sie können ihn doch heilen, oder?"

„Ich denke schon, aber es wird mehr Zeit und Pflege beanspruchen als gewöhnlich."

„Nun, Poppy, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	4. Unruhige Wasser

Und hier geht es weiter mit einem kranken Severus. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Und herzlichen Dank an Cuschi11 und Kissymouse für's reviewen! Ich hab scheinbar doch noch ein paar Leser, strahl. Also auch hier wieder, bitte nicht vergessen zu reviewen, auch das klitzekleinste review ist willkommen, einfach damit ich sehe, daß jemand das hier liest und Spaß daran hat. Kritik darf natürlich auch gerne geäußert werden. Kein Autor ist unfehlbar, und ich schon gar nicht.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

-------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4: Unruhige Wasser

Als Severus erwachte, blickte er in die blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Wie geht es dir heute, Severus?"Echte Besorgnis lag in der Stimme des alten Zauberers. Severus wollte antworten, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Stimme war einfach nicht da, nur ein unverständliches, reibendes Krächzen, gefolgt von einem rasselnden Hustenanfall , der ihn völlig überrascht und außer Atem nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Ruhig, nur ruhig. Hier, mein Sohn, trink etwas. Das wir dir gut tun."Der Direktor ließ einen Arm stützend unter den Nacken des kranken Zauberers gleiten und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an, so daß er die dampfende Tasse mit Kräutertee, die Dumbledore in der anderen Hand hielt, erreichen konnte. Der Tee duftete nach Salbei und Honig. Er war wirklich durstig. Er hätte einen ganzen Fluß austrinken können. Aber nach ein paar wenigen Schlucken war er sogar zum Trinken zu müde. Wieder schloß er schloß die Augen und sank zurück in die weichen Kissen, während die unerwartete Anteilnahme des Schulleiters ihn wie eine wärmende Decke umschloß. Dumbledore hatte ihn ‚Sohn' genannt ...

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Das nächste Mal, als er erwachte, war Dumbledore nicht da. Aber er konnte eine leise schnarchende Gestalt erkennen, die im Sessel neben dem Kamin saß. Die milde Wintersonne schien durch das enge Fenster und er sah ein Stück Himmel, einen Streifen unbefleckten Azurs. Blau wie Dumbledores Augen. Das ihm fremde Zimmer war klein und spärlich möbliert. Aber es war auf keinen Falle einer der Räume im Krankenflügel, das wußte er. Außer dem Bild einer einsamen, zerklüfteten Küste mit aufgewühltem Meer, das einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem sonnigen Wetter draußen bildete, waren hier keine persönlichen Dinge oder Dekorationen. Vielleicht ein Gästezimmer? Auf dem Nachttisch standen viele Phiolen mit verschiedensten Heiltränken darin, und dankbar entdeckte er dort auch eine große, mit Tee gefüllte Tasse. Es war wieder diese Salbei-Honig-Mischung, und der Tee war noch warm.

Severus setzte sich ein wenig auf und griff nach der Tasse. Plötzlich spürte er, daß er auch sehr hungrig war. Aber er wollte die schlafende Hexe nicht wecken. Statt dessen lehnte er sich zurück und genoß den Tee und die Stille. Sie würde früh genug vorüber sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Sie würden ihn wieder verhören, all die Bilder von brennenden Häusern aufstören, von Muggeln, die sich vor Schmerzen krümmten, von Zauberern und Hexen, die mit einem einzigen Strahl grünem Lichts getötet wurden. Und vom Dunklen Mal, das höhnend das samtige Schwarz des Nachthimmels verschandelte. Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Er wollte diese kurze Zeit der Stille, die ihm geschenkt worden war, bevor er in seine persönliche Hölle zurückkehren mußte, genießen. Nur ein paar Minuten Frieden ...

Aber die Bestie in seinem Geist war bereits erwacht und ließ eine Woge von Selbsthaß und Schuldgefühl über ihn hinweg rollen, die nicht mehr einzudämmen war. Gnadenlos und mit voller Wucht brach die Flut über ihn hinein. Zitternd im Tumult der Emotionen schloß Severus die Augen. Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn, und er stöhnte in Verzweiflung.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Das Geräusch von unterdrücktem Schluchzen vermischt mit keuchendem Husten weckte sie aus ihrem Schlummer.

„Severus?"fragte Professor McGonagall leise, ihren Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet, von der die Geräusche kamen. Der kranke Zauberer hatte sein Gesicht in den weißen Kissen vergraben, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung.

„Was ist los, Severus?"Minerva kam zum Bett und legte beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern des verzweifelten jungen Mannes.

„Der Kuß. Ich will den Kuß", flüsterte er heiser, einen weiteren rasselnden Hustenanfall unterdrückend.

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst! Du redest im Fieber, Severus,"rief die Professorin aus, tief schockiert über Worte, die sie soeben gehört hatte.

„Nein, ich verdiene es. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan. Sie kommen zurück und verfolgen mich ..."Noch mehr Schluchzen und Husten, das kein Ende nehmen wollte.

„Bitte, versuch dich zu beruhigen, du machst dich nur noch kränker. Ich hole Madame Pomfrey. Sie wird dir etwas geben, damit du schlafen kannst."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Als die Medihexe das Krankenzimmer betrat, fand sie ihren Patienten in Minervas Armen vor, wo er sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib hustete. Er war leichenblaß, sein hageres Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß und noch nicht getrockneten Tränen, und seine pechschwarzen Augen waren fiebrig und voll von Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

Madame Pomfrey hatte inzwischen eine ganz gute Ahnung davon, was in den aufgewühlten Gedanken ihres Patienten vor sich ging. In seinen Fieberträumen hatte er viel gesprochen. Meist ziemlich unzusammenhängendes Zeug. Aber dennoch hatte sie eine Menge über ihn erfahren. Daß sie tatsächlich richtig mit ihrem Verdacht gegen Severus' Vater gelegen hatte, zum Beispiel. Der Junge war nicht die Treppe herunter gefallen, sondern war so schlimm geschlagen worden, daß er fast an den Verletzungen gestorben wäre. Und das von seinem eigenen Vater. Sie hatte damals mit Albus über ihre Befürchtungen gesprochen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte etwas unternommen, um den Jungen vor seinem gewalttätigen Vater zu schützen. Warum nur hatten sie nichts getan? Weil er nur ein hoffnungsloser Slytherin war? Weil er in der Knockturn Gasse aufgewachsen war und schon bevor er nach Hogwarts kam mehr Flüche kannte als die meisten anderen Schüler bei ihrem Schulabschluß? Hatten sie den Jungen von Anfang an aufgegeben, sie, Dumbledore und der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums? Und jetzt war er ein Todesser geworden, ein Mörder, der das Mal von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer trug. Sie hatte gesehen, wie das häßliche Brandzeichen auf seinem bandagierten Arm nachgewachsen war, so klar und bösartig wie zuvor ...

Wie nannte man es noch? – Pygmalion Effekt, ja, das war es. Eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung. Sie hatten erwartet, daß Severus der Schwarzen Magie verfallen würde, daß er sich dem Feind anschließen würde, und er hatte ihre Erwartungen erfüllt. Und sie hatten nie auch nur versucht es zu verhindern, keiner von ihnen. Waren auch sie schuldig?

„Ich denke, ich werde das ein oder andere Wort mit Albus darüber zu wechseln haben", murmelte Pomfrey zu sich selbst, dann näherte sie sich dem Bett und zog eine weitere Phiole mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Schürze.

„Hier, trink das, mein Junge. Es wird die Alpträume vertreiben und den Husten dämpfen."Es war eine Kombination aus Schlaftrank und Hustensaft, um einiges stärker, als ihr lieb war, aber der junge Mann war so aufgewühlt, daß ein milder Sud von Baldrian kaum ausreichen würde. Sie würde seinen Schlaf genau beobachten müssen, damit sie mögliche negative Effekte auf seine Leber gleich bemerken und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen treffen konnte. Also wieder eine schlaflose Nacht. Sie seufzte. Glücklicherweise fingen bald die Weihnachtsferien an und nur eine handvoll Schüler würden in der Schule zurückbleiben, so daß sie ausreichend Zeit und Ruhe haben würde, verpaßten Schlaf nachzuholen. Wenn diese vertrackte Sache vorüber war.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Minerva, Sie wollen doch sicher das letzte Quidditch-Match nicht verpassen, oder? Es ist Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, nicht wahr?

„Aber Sie haben schon die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, Poppy, Sie sollten sich ausruhen."

„Das werde ich, das werde ich. Severus wird mindestens bis morgen Früh schlafen wie ein Engel, so daß ich mir auch das ein oder andere Nickerchen genehmigen kann. Nur keine Sorge. Und genießen Sie das Spiel!"

--------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt ... Und nicht den review-Knopf vergessen!


	5. SOS

Und weiter geht's – was wird Dumbledore wohl machen, und wird Severus wieder gesund? Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und wenn es Euch gefallen hat, die kleine Belohnung für die ‚Autorin' nicht vergessen, Ihr wißt schon, was ich meine ...

Und vielen Dank für Eure lieben reviews: Schneehase, Christine34, Kissymouse und Pe!!!

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 5: S.O.S.

Das Knurren seines Magens weckte ihn spät am folgenden Morgen. Der köstliche Duft von Zimt und Vanille lag in der Luft und kitzelte ihn in der Nase. Langsam öffnete Severus die Augen. Noch immer dasselbe Zimmer, dasselbe Bild über dem Bett, jedoch war das Meer nun ruhig und Möwen trieben auf den lustigen kleinen Wellen. Außer ihm war niemand im Zimmer, aber ein Tablett mit duftendem, cremigen Porridge stand auf dem Nachttisch. Und die gewohnte Tasse Salbeitee. Er setzte sich auf, griff nach dem verlockenden Brei und begann zu essen. Der Geschmack war sogar noch besser als der Duft. Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je etwas köstlicheres gegessen zu haben.

Aus dem angrenzenden Raum hörte er leises Murmeln. War das nicht die Stimme des Direktors? Severus war sich fast sicher. Eine Frauenstimme identifizierte er als McGonagalls. Aber es waren noch mehr Stimmen zu hören, Stimmen, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Das leise Gemurmel und das warme, satte Gefühl in seinem Magen machten ihn erneut schläfrig. Auf einer Wolke von Vanille und Zimt nickte er ein.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

In der Zwischenzeit nahm die Diskussion im Büro des Schulleiters schärfere Töne an. Alastor Moody, berühmt-berüchtigter Auror-Veteran, und Sirius Black, eines der jüngeren Mitglieder des Phönixordens, waren aufgesprungen und versuchten erregt, Dumbledore den Plan, den er ihnen gerade dargelegt hatte, auszureden.

„Er hat selbst zugegeben, daß er geholfen hat, mindestens ein halbes Dutzend unschuldige Muggel zu foltern und zu töten, ganz zu schweigen von den drei Auroren des Ministeriums und ihren Familien! Wie können Sie auch nur im Traum daran denken, den verfluchten Todesser ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen, Albus?!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, ich würde ihn einfach so gehen lassen, Alastor. Ich habe euch nur gebeten darüber nachzudenken, Mr. Snape – unter der Bedingung, daß er für uns als Spion arbeitet – eine zweite Chance zu geben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er kann alle noch verbliebenen Fragen zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantworten und ist bereit, sich unserer Seite anzuschließen und den Eid abzulegen."

„Sie wollen den fettigen Idioten in den Orden lassen? Er ist ein verdammter, schleichender, verräterischer Slytherin! Er wird uns in dem Moment, in dem er hier herauskommt, an seinen Meister verkaufen!"schäumte Sirius zitternd vor unterdrückter Rage und Frustration.

„Setz dich hin und beruhige dich, Kumpel. Wirklich!"James Potter hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes gelegt und drückte ihn fest zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Albus würde nie etwas übereiltes oder gefährliches tun. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Und wir brauchen wirklich dringend einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen. Wir konnten bisher noch nicht einen einzigen Überfall verhindern, nicht ein einziges Leben retten, trotz all des Schweißes und der Arbeit, die wir in den Orden investiert haben. Voldemort trickst uns schon seit Jahren immer wieder aus. Denk nur, der Innere Zirkel der Todesser! Ein Spion dort könnte uns den entscheidenden Vorteil bringen, uns endlich einmal die Oberhand verschaffen, verstehst du das nicht?"

„Aber warum zum Teufel ausgerechnet Schniefelus? Würdest du dem schmierigen Mistkerl je vertrauen?"

„Nein. Aber ich vertraue Albus Dumbledore, und wenn er Snape traut ..."

„Einmal ein Mörder, immer ein Mörder. Das ist, was ich dazu zu sagen habe", grummelte Moody, während sich sein magisches Auge wild in seiner Augenhöhle drehte.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, daß ich dem jungen Mr. Snape vertraue. Aber ich habe ein paar Dinge über ihn erfahren und frage mich nun, ob der Junge jemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hat. Natürlich muß er sich unser Vertrauen erst verdienen, aber ich bin bereit, es mit ihm zu versuchen, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Und ich wage zu behaupten, daß er sie nutzen wird."

„Was, wenn wir ihn gehen lassen und er wieder mordet? Diese Toten würden auf unser Konto gehen!"

„Alastor, ich bin ganz sicher, daß Severus das nicht tun wird. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so schuldig gefühlt hätte und so voll Reue gewesen wäre wie dieser junge Mann. So sehr, daß er um den Kuß der Dementoren gebeten hat."

„Ich hätte seiner Bitte nur zu gerne entsprochen. Das ist genau, was ein Todesser verdient, Reue hin oder her. Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen, Albus!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Alastor." Er wandte sich an die anderen. „Aber was ist mit euch? Ich weiß, Minerva ist ganz meiner Meinung. Wie ist es mit Ihnen, James?"

„Wenn Sie dafür sorgen, daß er an keine wichtigen Informationen über den Orden des Phönix herankommt, bin ich dafür, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben."

„Kein unnötiges Wort über den Orden aus meinem Munde. Was ist mit Euch, Alice, Frank?"Dumbledore lächelte den frisch vermählten Longbottoms zu.

„Zweite Chance."Die Antwort kam fast synchron.

„Emmeline? Dedalus? Elphias? Remus?"

Die Hexe und die drei Zauberer nickten ihr Einverständnis.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Sirius?"

„Verdammt noch mal, nein!"brüllte der Zauberer erregt. „Dieses Stück Dreck gehen lassen? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Es ist mein voller Ernst."Dumbledore zwang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Kerngruppe des Ordens um und fuhr fort: „Das macht also neun gegen zwei für eine zweite Chance, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe. Ihr seid Euch sicherlich der Brisanz der Sache bewußt, also kein Wort zu niemandem. Auch nicht zu Lily oder Peter."Eine leicht warnende Note lag in der Stimme des Direktors, als sein Blick auf das notorische Dreigestirn traf, welches aus James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin bestand.

„Wir schweigen wie ein Grab", versicherte James, und Remus nickte zustimmend. Sirius jedoch kochte noch immer vor Wut. Als er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ, konfrontierte er seinen besten Freund.

„Es gab einmal eine Zeit, wo du nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt hättest, das schnüffelnde Stück Scheiße den Dementoren vorzuwerfen! Du hast dich verändert, James, ganz schön verändert seit du Lily geheiratet hast."

„Dann ist es höchste Zeit für dich, dir auch eine Frau zu suchen, Kumpel!"grinste James und klopfte seinem brummigen Freund auf die Schulter. „Da draußen gibt es eine ganze Menge schöner Mädchen, die nur auf dich warten, alte Tatze, schnapp dir eine und gründe eine Dynastie!"

„Das ist ja gerade das Problem, es sind zu viele. Ich kann unmöglich nur eine auswählen und das Herz aller anderen brechen!"Auch Sirius grinste breit. Er konnte seinem Freund unmöglich lange böse sein. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit der Potter-Dynastie?"

„Wir arbeiten daran."Ein träumerischer Ausdruck legte sich über James' Gesicht. „Du wirst der erste sein, der es erfährt, Zaubererehrenwort."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Er wanderte ein wunderschönes Ufer entlang. Der Ozean lag ruhig und glitzerte im Sonnenschein. Eine sanfte Brise umschmeichelte sein Gesicht und ließ leichte Spuren von Salz auf seinen Lippen zurück. Die Landschaft sah irgendwie vertraut aus, aber er war sich sicher, daß er noch nie zuvor dort gewesen war. Schwärme von Möwen kreisten hoch in den Lüften oder trieben auf dem schimmernden Wasser. Eine Weile wanderte er weiter und genoß den Frieden und die Stille des Ortes. Plötzlich jedoch fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf das Land. Schwarze Wolken sammelten sich, ballten sich zusammen und löschten innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken die Sonne und das Blau des Himmels aus. Die Möwen schrien auf und verschwanden. Ein kalter Wind traf Severus ins Gesicht, aber so sehr er auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht umdrehen und davonlaufen, um Schutz zu suchen. Er war wie am Boden fest gewachsen, erstarrt, konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einen Zentimeter. Schwer gegen den Sturm ankeuchend starrte er in Horror auf das Meer hinunter. Die fröhlichen, silbrig-blauen Wellen hatten sich in haushohe, bleischwarze Wände schäumenden Wassers verwandelt, die unaufhaltsam und unentrinnbar auf ihn zurollten. Es gab kein Entrinnen.

Durch das ohrenbetäubende Heulen des Sturms hörte er eine kalte, tückische Stimme: „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Ssseverusss! Du bist mein, meine Kreatur, gebunden an die Dunkelheit. Du trägst mein Mal. Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen!"Und mit diesen Worten schlugen die Wellen über ihm zusammen. Mit aller Macht kämpfte Severus gegen Sturm und Wasser an, kämpfte um das nackte Überleben, um jeden einzelnen keuchenden Atemzug, aber schon spürte er seine Kräfte schwinden.

„Helft mir!"schrie er verzweifelt und griff mit einer Hand wild um sich. Zu seiner großen Überraschung traf sie auf etwas warmes, lebendiges. Mit aller Macht hielt er sich daran fest, während der Sturm ihn schüttelte und ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Jetzt war da eine andere Stimme, sie war kaum zu hören durch das Tosen des Sturms, aber sie wurde stärker und eindringlicher.

„Severus, wach auf! Es ist nur ein Alptraum! Severus!"Albus Dumbledore hatte versucht, den wild um sich schlagenden und tretenden jungen Mann zu wecken, und war schließlich dazu übergegangen, ihn zu schütteln und sachte zu ohrfeigen, aber ohne Erfolg. Er schien in einem schrecklichen Alptraum gefangen, wobei seine Hand im Schlaf krampfhaft Albus Oberschenkel umklammerte.

„Severus!"Endlich begannen die Lider mit den langen, schwarzen Wimpern zu flattern, und Severus öffnete seine Augen, in denen sich äußerst Panik spiegelte.

„Helfen Sie mir, Direktor", flüsterte er, den schrecklichen Traum noch immer lebhaft vor Augen, „ich ertrinke."

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	6. Von Gemälden, Bildern und gefährlichen A...

Und so wird ein Spion geboren ... viel Vergnügen! (Die Kapitelüberschrift ist auf Deutsch leider nicht so toll, auf Englisch hat er diese ganzen netten Alliterationen PPPP)

Und vielen Dank für die netten reviews, Kissymouse und Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray (so viele auf einmal, knuddelschmatz, bist ein Schatz)!

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 6: Von Gemälden, Bildern und gefährlichen Angeboten

Dumbledore legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die, die sich noch immer in seinen Oberschenkel krallte.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Severus, wenn du bereit bist uns zu helfen. Und wenn du aufhörst, mein Bein zu zerquetschen."Der verwirrte Blick und die Röte, die in die Wangen des jungen Mannes schoß, als ihm klar wurde, nach was er da gegriffen hatte, ließ ein freundliches Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht erscheinen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich ..."

„Ich weiß, mein Junge, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde es überleben."Noch immer lächelnd zog Dumbledore ein großes Taschentuch und eine Schachtel Bonbons aus den unergründlichen Taschen seiner seidenen Robe hervor. „Hier, Kind, einmal richtig schneuzen und dann ein Zitronendrops und gleich geht's dir besser. Mein Geheimrezept, ja nicht weitersagen."Der Direktor zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

Nach ausgiebigem Schneuzen, einer handvoll Zitronendrops und einer weiteren Tasse Kräutertee fühlte sich Severus tatsächlich viel besser, fast entspannt. Wie der nun ruhige Ozean auf dem Gemälde über dem Bett.

„Professor Dumbledore, dieses Bild ... Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber irgendwie war es in meinem Traum, oder ich war in dem Bild, ich kann es nicht genau sagen, und plötzlich änderte sich das Wetter ..."Die Erinnerung ließ ihn erschauern.

„Oh ja, dieses Gemälde verändert sich ziemlich oft. Und manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht mit der Stimmung der Menschen hier im Zimmer zusammenhängt. Falls dies zutrifft, so scheinst du dich im Moment besser zu fühlen." Severus nickte, während er noch immer das Gemälde betrachtete. Als er wieder sprach, erschien eine dunkle Wolke über dem Horizont.

„Ich habe seine Stimme gehört. Sie sagte, daß ich ihm nicht entkommen könne, nie ..."

„Wessen Stimme, die deines Vaters – oder Voldemorts?"Als Dumbledore den gefürchteten Namen aussprach, zuckte Severus zusammen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm herum und sah dem Direktor in die Augen.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist mein Vater", sagte er mit kaum verhülltem Abscheu und Selbsthaß in der Stimme. Dumbledore viel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Bist du sicher?"Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich meine ... – Also hatte Tom Riddle eine Affaire mit deiner Mutter, nehme ich an?"

„Sylvia Snape war nicht meine Mutter."

„Nein? Aber wer ...?"

„Ihr Name war Helena Evans, eine Muggelgeborene Gryffindor."Bei diesen Worten lag nur noch Trauer und Sehnsucht in Severus' Stimme.

Helena Evans. Professor Dumbledore erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Familientragödie, die es vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren bis auf die erste Seite des Tagespropheten und sogar in die Schlagzeilen der Muggelpresse geschafft hatte. Damals hatte das Dunkle Mal zum allerersten Mal am Nachthimmel von London geleuchtet. Es gab vier Opfer, Andrew und Achillea Evans, ihre Tochter Helena und deren kleiner Sohn Perseus. Fast simultan kam ihm die Erinnerung an eine leichenblasse Helena in einem der Zimmer des Krankenflügels in den Sinn. Sie hatte einen Abtreibungs-Zaubertrank genommen, der sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind beinahe getötet hätte, aber Mutter und Kind hatten in letzter Minute gerettet werden können. Und das Bild eines wunderhübschen jungen Mädchens mit glänzenden, roten Locken, die glücklich in den Armen eines dunkelhaarigen, schwarzäugigen Jungen namens Tom Riddle Walzer getanzt hatte. Der Weihnachtsball. Es mußte nach dem Weihnachtsball passiert sein. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. Weshalb Helena so verzweifelt gewesen war, weshalb die Familie Evans umgebracht worden war. Tom Riddle hatte Helena geschwängert, hatte sie möglicherweise vergewaltigt, und war dann gekommen, um seinen Sohn einzufordern. Die Leiche des Jungen war nie gefunden worden ...

„Woher weißt du das alles?"fragte Dumbledore, während er den jungen Zauberer ungläubig anstarrte. ‚Es ist war, er hat die gleichen tiefschwarzen Augen ...'

„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen ein Gespräch zwischen Scelestus Snape und Caligula Malfoy mitgehört." Severus begann zu erzählen, was er in jener schicksalsschweren Nacht erfahren hatte. Dumbledore unterbrach die zögerlich vorgebrachte Geschichte nicht, nickte nur dann und wann. Und langsam begriff der alternde Schulleiter, warum Severus nach Hogwarts gekommen war, verstand den grenzenlosen Haß, den er gegenüber seinem Meister und seinem vermeintlichen Vater, Scelestus Snape, empfunden haben mußte, nachdem ihm – unfreiwillig – das dunkle Geheimnis offenbart worden war, verstand den Tumult der Gefühlen, der ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, nachdem er erkannte, daß sein ganzes Leben nichts als eine Lüge war, daß der, den er bewundert und gefürchtet hatte, für den er alles getan, sein Leben gewagt hätte, ihn verraten hatte ...

Nachdem Severus seine Geschichte beendet hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und ging wortlos in sein Büro. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit einigen Zeitungen und einem Jahrbuch von Hogwarts in den Händen zurück. Noch immer wortlos reichte er dem jungen Mann im Krankenbett eine der Zeitungen. Auf der Titelseite prangte das Bild eines brennenden Hauses, die Flammen schossen hoch in den Himmel hinauf. Die Überschrift lautete: „Zwei Zauberer bei Laborunfall getötet? Caligula Malfoy, Vorstand der angesehenen Familie Malfoy, jetzt als eines der Opfer identifiziert."

„Es war kein Unfall, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus mit Nachdruck. „Ich habe es getan, und ich bedaure nicht im geringsten, diese Bastarde getötet zu haben, wenngleich ich immer noch nicht begreife, wie es passiert ist."Er berichtete Dumbledore von dem Duell und wie plötzlich die Zimmerdecke eingestürzt und alles in Flammen aufgegangen war.

„Bist du dir eigentlich bewußt, daß das, was du in jener Nacht auf dem Gebiet der stablosen Magie zustande gebracht hast, ziemlich außergewöhnlich ist?" Der Schulleiter sah ihn fragend an. „Du bist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, Severus. Ich bin froh, daß du nicht länger ein Feind bist."Dumbledore lächelte den perplex dreinschauenden jungen Mann an. Er hatte offensichtlich eine ganz andere Reaktion des Direktors erwartet.

„Hast du noch andere ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, mein Junge?"

„Ich bin ziemlich gut mit Zaubertränken." Er schaute hinunter auf seine Hände und senkte dann seine Stimme fast zu einem Flüstern ab. „Und ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen ..."

„Ein Parselmund ... Wenn man bedenkt, daß du väterlicherseits ein direkter Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins bist, ist das wohl kaum eine Überraschung, würde ich sagen."

„Es heißt, es ist ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ein Zeichen des Bösen ..."

„Nein, Severus. Ein Parselmund zu sein ist nicht automatisch etwas schlechtes. Es ist eine seltene Gabe. Und es liegt allein in der Hand des Zauberers, wie er diese Gabe nutzt." Dumbledore schaute Severus eindringlich in die Augen. „Verabscheue dich nicht wegen deiner Herkunft. Du bist nicht durch dein Blut dazu verdammt, böse zu sein. Und selbst wenn es so etwas wie angeborene Verderbtheit gäbe – was ich aufs stärkste bezweifle – kannst du dagegen ankämpfen. Vergiß nicht, daß deine Mutter eine Gryffindor war. Du trägst auch ihre Gene."Der alte Zauberer öffnete das Jahrbuch. Die Absolventen des Jahres 1960. Unter dem Bild eines wunderschönen, aber bleichen Mädchens mit traurigen Augen und rotem, lockigem Haar konnte Severus den Namen Helena Evans in Gryffindor rot und gold lesen. Sie lächelte ihm zu, wandte dann ihr Gesicht ab und brach in stille Tränen aus.

„Mutter?"Severus' Stimme war heiser vor Emotionen. Aber sie drehte sich nicht um.

Im Buch fanden sich noch mehr Bilder von ihr. Eines mit einer glücklich lächelnden Helena in roten und goldenen Roben, die stolz den Quidditch Pokal hielt. Ein anderes, das sie in der Mitte einer Gruppe Schüler zeigte, die alle stolz ihre Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen trugen. Und eines vom Weihnachtsball, Helena in den Armen eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen ... Severus' Magen drehte sich um, als er erkannte, wer der Tanzpartner seiner Mutter war. Das jüngere Selbst des Dunklen Lords – seines Vaters.

Er knallte das Buch zu. Dieses Bild war zu viel. Sie hatte so glücklich ausgesehen, so unschuldig, hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon gehabt, was bald mit ihr geschehen würde, daß der selbe dunkle Junge, den sie verliebt angelächelt hatte, sie und ihre Eltern kaltblütig ermorden würde. Wie er dieses Monster haßte!

Dumbledore reichte ihm eine andere Zeitung. Wieder war da ein brennendes Haus, aber die Flammen bewegten sich nicht. Eine Muggelzeitung. Dennoch war es ein erschreckender Anblick. Das Haus seiner Großeltern. Der Tagesprophet desselben Tages zeigte ein Familienbild. Ein Muggel-Ehepaar Anfang fünfzig mit Tochter und Sohn, beide rothaarig wie ihr Vater, eine Schwiegertochter mit einem ebenfalls rothaarigen Kleinkind in den Armen, und ein friedlich schlafendes, schwarzhaariges Baby auf dem Schoß seiner Großmutter. Severus' Hände fingen zu zittern an und sein Hals schnürte sich zusammen, als er in die lächelnden Gesichter blickte. Alle tot. Wegen ihm. Aber waren sie alle tot? Unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, sah er den Schulleiter fragend an und zeigte auf die Personen, die er als seinen Onkel, seine Tante und seine Cousine identifiziert hatte.

„Orestes und Rose sind vor ein paar Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen, fürchte ich, aber das kleine Mädchen lebt noch. Natürlich ist sie inzwischen erwachsen, wie du auch. Du kennst sie sogar. Sie war eine Hogwartsschülerin."

Eine Hexe. Mit dem Familienname Evans. Rote Haare und ein paar Monate älter als er, Muggelgeboren – es konnte nur Lily sein. Lily Evans war seine Cousine. Das wunderhübsche Mädchen mit den sprühenden grünen Augen, die einmal versucht hatte ihm zu helfen, als ihm Potter und seine Gang einen ganz besonders demütigenden Streich spielten. Und er hatte sie in seiner überschäumenden Wut ‚Schlammblut' genannt ... Und jetzt war seine einzige noch lebende Verwandte ausgerechnet mit diesem selben James Potter verheiratet, seinen Kindheitsfeind. Er stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Lily Evans als Cousine zu haben kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, denke ich."Dumbledore lächelte, seine blauen Augen blitzten schalkhaft.

„Nein, es ist nur ... Potter wird begeistert sein, wenn er hört, daß wir irgendwie verwandt sind", schnaubte Severus und rollte seine Augen.

„Genauso begeistert wie du."Der Direktor konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir dies für uns behalten – bis nach dem Krieg. Um deiner Sicherheit willen."

„Oh, ich denke, ich werde in Askaban ziemlich sicher sein."Er versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, aber schaffte es nicht ganz.

„Du wirst nicht nach Askaban gehen, Severus. Ich habe andere Pläne mit dir."Dumbledore klang sehr zuversichtlich, zuversichtlicher als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Was, wenn er Severus falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Wenn der Junge nicht zu dieser gefährlichen Mission bereit war? Konnte er, Dumbledore, ihn dann dem Ministerium ausliefern, nach all den langen Tagen und Nächten, die er besorgt am Krankenbett des jungen Zauberers verbracht hatte? Er konnte es nicht leugnen, irgendwie hatte er eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dem Jungen gefaßt, trotz allem, was er getan hatte, was er war ...

„Habe ich dir nicht versprochen, daß ich dir helfen werde?"fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Doch wir brauchen auch deine Hilfe. Wir brauchen einen Spion in Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel. Dringend. Und ich möchte, daß du dieser Spion bist." Severus wurde bleich. Eine Selbstmord-Mission. Das war es, was sie von ihm wollten. Sie konnten ihn ebensogut gleich den Dementoren vorwerfen, der Kuß würde ihm wenigstens einen schnellen Tod garantieren, während der Tod eines Verräters ... Er erschauerte. Er hatte mehrere solcher Exekutionen mit angesehen, und die Erinnerung daran ließ ihm noch immer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Und diese Opfer waren nicht einmal Spione gewesen, sie hatten nur gehen wollen, die Todesser verlassen wollen, wie dieser Dummkopf Regulus Black.

„Ich weiß, es wird sehr schwierig und gefährlich werden, extrem gefährlich. Aber ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, daß du es schaffen kannst. Wie ich schon sagte, du bist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, Severus, auch wenn es dir noch nicht bewußt ist. Vertrau in deine Fähigkeiten."Dumbledore machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Du mußt dich nicht jetzt sofort entscheiden. Nimm dir Zeit. Poppy wird dich ohnehin nicht so bald gehen lassen. Nicht bevor du dich nicht vollständig erholt hast."Er lächelte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd zu, dann verließ er den Raum, die Türe leise hinter sich ins Schloß fallen lassend.

In Severus' Kopf begannen die Gedanken sich nur so zu drehen. Dumbledore vertraute in seine Fähigkeiten. Er vertraute ihm. Aber verdiente er das Vertrauen des Direktors? Was, wenn er versagte? Er traute sich selbst nicht, nicht im geringsten. Aber gab es eine Alternative? Wahrscheinlich nicht. In Askaban langsam zu verrotten war nicht gerade eine verlockende Aussicht. Als Spion könnte er sich wenigstens rächen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig seiner Schuld wiedergutmachen. Zweifellos ein tödliches Spiel. Aber vielleicht einen Versuch wert ...

„Ich tu's!" Nachdem er seinen Entschluß gefaßt hatte, schloß er die Augen und schlief endlich ein.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	7. Von Okklumantik, Orden und Eiden

Und hier kommt Severus' erste Okklumantik-Stunde, ob er wohl mehr Talent hat als Harry? Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und tausend Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Kissymouse und Taipan!

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 7: Von Okklumantik, Orden und Eiden

Es war fast dunkel draußen, als Severus erwachte. Kein Wunder, daß er wieder hungrig war. Es war niemand im Zimmer, aber aus Dumbledores Büro konnte er Stimmen hören. Sollte er rufen? Doch bevor er sich entschließen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Madame Pomfrey betrat das Krankenzimmer.

„Ah, Sie sind wach, Severus. Gut. Zeit für Ihre Medikamente. Und eine gründliche Untersuchung."Als die Medihexe die Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers sah, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „und fürs Abendessen natürlich. Aber erst wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin."

Die Heiltränke schmeckten grauenhaft, aber als Experte auf diesem Gebiet wußte Severus nur zu gut, daß je gräßlicher der Geschmack eines Zaubertranks, desto wirkungsvoller war er auch, und desto besser der Effekt. Gehorsam schluckte er, hoffend, daß er endlich diesen lästigen Husten loswerden würde. Als Madame Pomfrey mit der Untersuchung begann, kam auch der Direktor hinzu.

„So, Poppy, wie geht es dem jungen Mann?" Dumbledores Augen blitzten aufmunternd.

„Um einiges besser, würde ich sagen. Das Fieber ist auf 38,5 °C herunter, die Lungen sind fast frei, kaum mehr ein Rasseln. Noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe, und er dürfte so gut wie neu sein", antwortete die Medihexe mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Jetzt lassen sie mich Ihren Arm sehen, bitte."

Severus zuckte zusammen. Das Dunkle Mal hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Unter dem Ärmel des Krankenhaus-Hemds war sein linker Unterarm noch immer verbunden. Was würde er unter den weißen Hüllen finden? War das Mal wieder zurück?"

„Es ist tatsächlich wieder da, mein Junge", sagte der Direktor, so als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Und das ist an und für sich nicht unbedingt schlecht, wenn du mein Angebot von heute Vormittag bedenkst."Zu wahr. Das Mal mußte intakt und unversehrt sein, wenn er als Spion zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren wollte. Ein verschandeltes Mal würde schwerwiegenden Verdacht erwecken.

Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs entfernte Madame Pomfrey den Verband. Und da war es und grinste ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht, der Schädel und die Schlange, das Kainsmal, das nie verschwinden würde. Niemals. Ein paar dünne, hellrote Narben, die kreuz und quer über das häßliche Mal liefen, waren die letzten Spuren seines verzweifelten Versuchs, es zu entfernen.

„Sie müssen einmal täglich diese Salbe auftragen, dann werden die Narben in Null Komma Nichts vollständig verschwinden", riet die Medihexe. „Wollen Sie, daß ich den Verband wieder anlege, Severus? Obwohl es eigentlich nicht mehr nötig ist."

„Nein", kam die zögerliche Antwort. „Ist wahrscheinlich ohnehin besser, wenn ich mich wieder an den Anblick gewöhne."

„So ist's recht, mein Junge", fiel Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen ein. „Also wirst Du es tun?" Severus nickte. „Dann haben wir eine Menge zu besprechen, denke ich – nach dem Abendessen ..."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Die köstliche Hühnerbrühe half, Severus' Stimmung um einiges zu heben. Der Direktor war noch nicht zurückgekehrt, daher griff er nach dem Jahrbuch, das noch immer auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Vielleicht waren noch mehr Bilder seiner Mutter darin? Er blätterte die Seiten durch. Eine ganze Menge Quidditch-Fotos. Und dort war sie, hoch in der Luft auf ihrem Besen, den Quaffle sicher unter ihrem Arm, die roten Locken tanzten im Wind. Eine Jägerin. Jetzt winkte sie ihm zu, dann griff sie den Quaffle mit der rechten Hand und warf ihn mit Leichtigkeit durch den mittleren Ring.

„Ah, du hast noch ein Bild gefunden", bemerkte die freundliche Stimme des Schulleiters. Völlig vertieft in das sich bewegende Bild seiner Mutter hatte Severus das Klopfen an der Tür nicht gehört. „Laß dich nicht stören, mein Junge, wir haben Zeit."

„Sie war so schön – und so glücklich ..."

„Ja, in der Tat, Severus. Und sehr intelligent. Eine der begabtesten Schülerinnen, die ich je in Verwandlung hatte. Und eine großartige Jägerin. Es war ein Schock für uns alle, als wir von ihrer Ermordung hörten."

„Ich sehe ihr nicht besonders ähnlich." Es lag Bedauern in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Abgesehen von deinen Locken,"sagte der Direktor und lächelte Severus verschwörerisch zu. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers.

„Locken? Aber – Merlin, wie lange bin ich krank gewesen, Professor?"Es konnten doch unmöglich mehr als ein paar Tage gewesen sein, oder? Der Effekt des Haarstraffungs-Tranks konnte noch nicht nachgelassen haben? Er sollte zehn Tage lang wirken, und er hatte ihn erst am Morgen vor seiner Rückkehr in die Knockturn Gasse eingenommen. Scelestus Snape hatte seine kaum zu bändigenden Locken immer gehaßt und ihm von frühester Kindheit an diesen Trank verabreicht. Er war so daran gewöhnt, daß seine Haare glatt und fettig waren, daß er sich selbst kaum mehr mit Locken vorstellen konnte. Und was würden der Dunkle Lord und seine Gefolgsleute sagen, wenn er zum nächsten Treffen apparierte und aussah wie eine dunkle Version eines Rauschgoldengels?

„Auf den Tag genau zwei Wochen. Du warst sehr krank, Severus, lagst tagelang im Fieberdelirium. Du wirst dich nicht an viel erinnern, nehme ich an, aber du hast uns so einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet ..."

„Ich – das wußte ich nicht. Ich dachte es waren nur wenige Tage ...", stotterte der junge Zauberer und seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Severus, du warst krank und wir haben uns um dich gekümmert, Minerva, Poppy und ich. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Nichts, worum du dir Gedanken machen müßtest", versicherte der Direktor.

„Nein, es ist nur – der Dunkle Lord. Ich hätte ihm schon vor Tagen Bericht erstatten müssen. Er wird außer sich sein vor Zorn."

„Er wird dich für deine Säumnis bestrafen?"Dumbledores Augen wurden dunkel vor Sorge.

„Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen, Direktor. Wahrscheinlich Cruciatus. Das ist sein Lieblings-Fluch."Severus schluckte.

„Severus, hör zu, du mußt nicht zu ihm zurück gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Du könntest das Land verlassen, ein neues Leben in Amerika beginnen ..."

„Sie würden mich gehen lassen?"In der Stimme des jungen Zauberers lag aufrichtiges Erstaunen. „Ich bin doch ein Mörder."

„Ich könnte die Papiere in zwei bis drei Tagen fertig haben", fuhr Dumbledore unbeeindruckt fort. Der Junge hatte ihnen schon jetzt so viele Informationen geliefert, mehr als all die anderen zusammen. Warum sollte er ihn nicht ruhigen Gewissens gehen lassen?

Für einen Augenblick herrschte absoluten Stille.

„Nein, Direktor. Ich werde tun, um was Sie mich gebeten haben", sagte Severus schließlich und zeigte auf das Bild im Jahrbuch. „Für sie."

„Deine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich, Severus – so wie ich es bin."Dumbledore schaute dem jungen Zauberer tief in die Augen. Wieder ein Augenblick der Stille.

„Was weißt du über Okklumantik, Severus?"fragte der Direktor plötzlich.

„Es bezeichnet die magische Verteidigung des Geistes gegen Eindringen von außen. Ich habe davon gelesen."

„Aber du hast es nie selbst ausprobiert?"

„Nein, wenigstens nicht bewußt."

„Dann sollten wir es versuchen", schlug Dumbledore vor. „Es ist eine Fähigkeit, die dir in Zukunft bei deinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort sicher sehr zugute kommen wird." Wieder zuckte Severus unwillkürlich bei der Nennung des gefürchteten Namens zusammen. Dann nickte er.

„Was muß ich tun?"

„Konzentriere dich so fest du kannst und mache deinen Geist frei von allen Gedanken und Emotionen. Auf drei werde ich Legilimens werfen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Fühlst dich inzwischen erholt genug dazu?"

„Ich versuche es."Er schloß für wenige Sekunden die Augen, einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht. Bei drei öffnete er seine Augen wieder, und der Direktor warf den Gedanken-Lese-Zauber. Bilder begannen in schneller Folge durch Severus' Gedanken zu rasen. Sylvia Snape in ihrem Nachthemd wie sie ausdruckslos die Wand anstarrte, ein düsteres Zimmer, oder eher ein Kabuff, mit nichts als einem alten Messingbett und einer Holztruhe, ein betrunkener Scelestus Snape, der einen mageren, dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit einer Hand gegen die Wand drückte und ihn mit der anderen fest ins Gesicht schlug. Blut spritzte, als der Junge auf den Boden sank und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen seine gebrochene Nase hielt. – Nein, er wollte das nicht sehen. Er hatte dieses Kapitel seines Lebens für immer hinter sich gelassen, als vor zwei Wochen das Haus in der Knockturn Gasse niederbrannte. Konzentriere dich. Leere deine Gedanken, deine Gefühle. Konzentrieren ... Die Flut der Bilder wurde langsamer, entfernter und verschwommen. Eine externe Kraft schien an seinen Gedanken zu zerren, darin herumzustochern, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, und schließlich ließ das Ziehen nach. Jetzt war sein Geist leer und ruhig, eine völlig neue und angenehm friedliche Erfahrung. Als ob er hoch über den Schwierigkeiten und Anstrengungen, den Gefahren und Schmerzen dieser Welt schwebte. Es war herrlich. Er könnte dies für immer tun ...

„Severus?"Dumbledores Stimme riß ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Direktor?"

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist ein Naturtalent was Okklumantik betrifft, Severus. Mit ein bißchen Übung wirst du diese Fähigkeit bald beherrschen und zu deinem Vorteil einsetzten können. Und zu unserem."Dann huschte ein sorgenvoller Blick über das Gesicht des alten Zauberers. „Du bist erschöpft, Kind. Ich sollte dich noch ein wenig schlafen lassen, sonst wird Poppy mir eine Standpauke darüber halten, dich nicht zu überanstrengen."

Es stimmte. Er war erschöpft. Die Übung schien all seine Kraft aufgebraucht zu haben, und eine bleierne Müdigkeit schlich sich in seinen Körper bis tief in die Knochen. Er ließ sich zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken, schloß seine schweren Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„Wo wirst du wohnen, Severus? Hast du schon Pläne?"fragte Dumbledore, während er an seinem Kakao nippte. Nach einer weiteren anstrengenden Okklumantik Sitzung nahmen sie zusammen ein spätes Frühstück in Severus' Zimmer ein. Heute jedoch war Severus nicht halb so erschöpft von der Übung wie am Tag zuvor, und er wurde schon deutlich besser. Beim dritten Versuch hatte er es geschafft, den Legilimens-Zauber fast augenblicklich zu blockieren, ihn sogar umzukehren. Bilder aus den Erinnerungen des Direktors waren vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht. Ein fünfjähriger Dumbledore ... Sie beide hatten herzlich über den kleinen Albus gelacht, der versucht hatte, an die Plätzchendose auf dem Küchenschrank heranzukommen. Das kleine Schleckermaul war, nachdem seine ‚Leiter', eine gefährlich schwankende Konstruktion aus Stühlen und Hockern, unter seinen Füßen zusammengebrochen war, auf dem Schrank gestrandet. Aber er hatte die Plätzchen erobert ...

Severus hegte den starken Verdacht, daß Dumbledore ihm diese Erinnerung absichtlich gezeigt hatte. Der Direktor war zweifellos ein Experte sowohl in Legilimentik als auch in Okklumantik, und er würde einem Anfänger wie ihm wohl kaum erlauben, so mir nichts dir nichts wild in seinen Gedanken herumzustöbern. Den alten Zauberer ohne Bart und Brille, aber statt dessen mit schokoladenverschmierten Wangen zu sehen, hatte auf alle Fälle jede noch verbliebene Spannung zwischen ihnen gelöst. Das ausgiebiges Frühstück mit Schinken und Rührei hatte ebenfalls geholfen.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Severus, „da ich mir sicher war, daß sich diese Frage ohnehin nicht stellen wird ..."Er lächelte gequält.

„Manchmal entwickeln sich die Dinge doch anders und besser als erwartet."Blaue Augen blitzten. „Sogar eine Lungenentzündung kann ihre guten Seiten haben."Severus nickte gedankenverloren. Seine Erkrankung hatte ihm Zeit gegeben, seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und sich über seine neuen Loyalitäten klar zu werden. Sowohl er als auch der Direktor hatten Zeit gehabt, alles gründlich zu durchdenken. Wenn er nicht krank geworden wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich jetzt eine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban absitzen. Blieb die Frage nach seinem zukünftigen Wohnort. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er völlig abgebrannt. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte nichts als die Kleidung, die er getragen hatte, als er aus seinem brennenden Elternhaus geflohen war. Kein Zuhause, kein Geld, kein Job, nicht mal ein Zauberstab. Und das Erbe von Scelestus Snape bestand höchst wahrscheinlich aus nichts als Schulden. Nicht gerade viel für einen Neuanfang.

„Ich denke, ich werde mir zuerst einen Job suchen. Und so lange bei – Freunden wohnen."Nur, daß er keine Freunde hatte, die er um Hilfe fragen würde. Die Slytherins, mit denen er während seiner Schulzeit meist zusammen gewesen war, kamen alle aus alten und unanständig reichen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Die Malfoys, Lestranges, Averys, um nur ein paar von der Spitze des „Who is Who"der Zaubererwelt zu nennen. Die Snapes waren irgendwo ganz unten. Sie hatten ihn nur deshalb akzeptiert, weil er, was ihm an Geld fehlte, an Intelligenz besaß. Und es war so viel leichter, einfach seine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, als die lästigen Aufgaben selbst zu erledigen. Außerdem hatten sie einigen Respekt vor seinem umfassenden Wissen über Zaubersprüche und dunkle Flüche. Nein, er konnte keinen von ihnen um Asyl bitten, oy 1qa2bwohl sie inzwischen auch alle Todesser waren. Es wäre zu demütigend. Genauso wenig konnte er Dumbledore fragen. Er stand schon mehr als genug in seiner Schuld, viel mehr als er jemals zurückzahlen konnte. Er würde schon irgendwie klarkommen. Aber er brauchte einen Zauberstab. Ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab war so nutzlos wie ein Goldener Schnatz ohne Flügel. Oder ein Tränkemeister ohne Kessel. Er würde sein Labor in der Knockturn Gasse vermissen, wurde ihm plötzlich bewußt, trotz all der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen. Nachdem er von Hogwarts abgegangen war, hatte er das Labor meist für sich alleine gehabt, während der alte Snape mit seinen Saufkumpanen trank und sein letztes Geld verspielt. Und seit er an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag das Dunkle Mal angenommen und zum ersten mal getötet hatte – eine Muggelfrau, die extra für ihn gefangen worden war – hatte der Alte es nicht mehr gewagt, ihn noch einmal anzufassen. Die unzähligen Stunden, die er allein in der Gesellschaft von blitzenden Kesseln und sauberen Glasgeräten verbracht hatte, waren wahrscheinlich die glücklichsten in seinem Leben gewesen ...

„Ein Goldstück für deine Gedanken, Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore mit schalkhaft blitzenden Augen seine stillen Überlegungen.

„Ich glaube kaum, daß sie so viel Wert sind ... obwohl ich das Geld brauchen könnte. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab ..."

„Oh ja, natürlich, ein Zauberstab. Ich habe schon begonnen mich zu wundern, ob du das Thema überhaupt ansprechen würdest."Dumbledore schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse dampfenden Kakao ein. „Tatsächlich habe ich bereits darüber nachgedacht. Wie wäre es mit Elfenbein, 12.5 Inches, Drachenherzfaser?"Zu Severus' Überraschung zog der Direktor einen schlanken, dunklen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Taschen. Einen Stab, der identisch war mit dem, den er verloren hatte. Woher wußte der alte Zauberer das?

„Ich dachte mir, es sähe verdächtig aus, wenn du plötzlich einen anderen Zauberstab benutzt. Daher bleiben wir besser bei den alten Maßen. Probier ihn nur aus."

Der Zauberstab war perfekt. Glatt und angenehm kühl in seiner Hand, ideal in Durchmesser und Länge, genau wie sein alter. Der Strom der Magie fühlte sich sogar noch stärker an, als er ihn in einer gleichmäßigen Bewegung durch die Luft schwang und ein Schauer leuchtend grüner und silberner Funken auf sein Bett und den lächelnden Dumbledore niederregnete. Lag wohl an der Drachenherzfaser ...

„Ich sehe, mein Informant hat sich nicht geirrt. Und das Farbenspiel ist ausgesprochen Slytherin ... Er gehört dir, mein Junge."

„Aber ..."

„Kein ‚aber'. Und keine Fragen. Nimm ihn einfach. Und nutze ihn gut."Severus nickte, noch immer total perplex von dem unerwarteten Geschenk. Plötzlich schnappte er nach Luft und griff krampfhaft nach seinem linken Unterarm.

„Was ist, Severus?"Die Stimme des Direktors klang alarmiert.

„Das Mal. Er ruft. Ich muß sofort an seine Seite apparieren", keuchte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne, dann entspannte er sich etwas, als der anfängliche Schmerz nachließ. Aber er wußte, er würde bald und mit zunehmender Intensität zurückkehren, wenn er dem Ruf nicht sogleich Folge leistete.

„Severus, ich kann dich noch nicht gehen lassen. Ich vertraue dir, aber die anderen tun dies nicht."

„Welche anderen?"unterbrach Severus rasch. Er konnte nicht viel länger warten.

„Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Ich bin ihr Oberhaupt. Du mußt zuerst dem Orden beitreten und den Eid ablegen, bevor ich dich gehen lassen kann."

Ein Eid. Großartig. Genau was er jetzt brauchte. Nicht, daß er nicht Willens war, dem Orden, was auch immer er war, beizutreten. Aber das Ablegen von Eiden war nicht gerade etwas, was man innerhalb weniger Minuten machen konnte. Oft waren langwierige Formeln und Zeremonien damit verknüpft, und die Zeit wurde knapp. Dumbledore konnte ihn unmöglich so lange hier behalten. Die Schmerzen würden unerträglich werden. Und der Dunkle Lord würde ihn mit Sicherheit töten, wenn er ihn länger warten ließ.

„Wir machen es schnell. Nur das wichtigste", sagte Dumbledore, so als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Accio Kelch des Geheimen Ordens!"

Ein kunstvoll geformter Kelch schwebte durch die offene Tür herein und landete auf dem Nachttisch. In den schwarzen Stein waren eine Vielzahl uralter Runen eingraviert, und die Griffe hatten die Form eines Phönix. Er war mit einer schillernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt, deren Farbe von gold zu scharlachrot changierte.

„Hier, Severus, schreibe deinen Namen – deinen wirklichen Namen – mit der Phönixfeder auf dieses Stück Pergament, gib ein paar Tropfen Blut in die Flüssigkeit, und wirf dann das Pergament in den Kelch."Dumbledore gab Severus Feder und Pergament, die er aus einer weiteren seiner Taschen hervorgeholt hatte, außerdem ein kleines goldenes Messer, das mit dem Kopf eines Feuervogels verziert war. Severus zögerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er ‚Perseus Evans' auf das Pergament schrieb, dann schnitt er sich rasch in den Finger, und ließ ein paar Tropfen Blut in den Kelch fallen. Die Flüssigkeit begann im Kelch herumzuwirbeln, immer schneller, und war nun genauso rot wie sein Blut. In dem Moment, in dem das Stück Pergament von den Wirbeln verschluckt wurde, formten sich goldene Blasen auf der turbulenten Oberfläche. Plötzlich brodelte die Substanz über und brach in Flammen aus.

„Professor!"keuchte Severus. Das konnte doch so nicht richtig sein. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Was, wenn der Kelch ihn ablehnte? Ihn nicht im Orden haben wollte? Aber Dumbledore lächelte nur. Nach wenigen Sekunden beruhigte sich der Kelch wieder, und auf dem Tisch lag eine glänzende Phönixfeder.

„Sie gehört dir", erklärte Dumbledore, „das Wahrzeichen des Ordens des Phönix. Trage sie immer bei dir und verstecke sie gut. Am besten verwandelst du sie in etwas Unauffälliges. Wenn du Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen willst, beschwöre ein Feuer herauf und wirf die Feder in die Flammen. Jetzt machst du dich besser fertig. Ich bin sofort zurück."

Severus stand auf, drängte den Schwindel, den die plötzliche Bewegung verursacht hatte, zurück und begann sich anzuziehen. Seine Kleidung war gereinigt und ausgebessert worden, und seine Todessermaske war noch immer in der Geheimtasche. Er legte die Feder dazu. Jetzt war keine Zeit, sie zu verwandeln. Sein ganzer Arm klopfte vor Schmerz, und es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, Hemd und Hose zuzuknöpfen. Wenn er nur auf der Stelle desapparieren könnte, aber in Hogwarts konnte man nicht apparieren. Es blieb keine Wahl, er mußte bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes laufen. Noch mehr kostbare Zeit, die verloren gehen würde ...

Aber Dumbledore hatte an alles gedacht. Einen Rennbesen in der einen Hand und eine kleine Glasflasche in er anderen kam er zurück ins Zimmer geeilt.

„Hier, mein Sohn, das ist für deine Haare. Und der Besen wird dich schnell und ungesehen an den Rand des Apparierschutzes bringen. Denk daran, Du darfst nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kommen. Kontaktiere mich so bald nach dem Treffen wie möglich, aber nur, wenn du ganz sicher sein kannst, daß niemand unser Gespräch mithören kann. Und noch eine Sache, bevor du losfliegst. Kennst du eingelegte Murtlapblüten?"

„Diese merkwürdigen Auswüchse auf dem Rücken des Murtlap? Sie erhöhen die Widerstandskraft gegen Flüche und Zaubersprüche, aber sie sind sehr selten und teuer."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ Dumbledore ein kleines Glasgefäß mit einem rosa, blumenartigen Gebilde in einer milchigen Flüssigkeit heranschweben. Er hielt es dem jungen Zauberer hin:

„Hier, Severus, es wird dir hoffentlich bei der vor dir liegenden Aufgabe helfen. Nimm jedesmal nur ein winziges Stückchen, du willst sicher keine lila Ohrenhaare bekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Ganz gewiß nicht, Professor."Trotz der zunehmenden Schmerzen brachte Severus ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, während er das Glas mit dem wertvollen Inhalt in einer der geräumigen Taschen seines Reiseumhangs versenkte. „Und danke – für alles."Er öffnete das Fenster und stieg auf den Besen.

„Viel Glück, Severus."Echte Sorge spiegelte sich in Dumbledores Augen. „Und paß auf dich auf."

Aber er war schon fort.

Fortsetzung folgt, noch ein letztes Kapitel, etwas für Snape-torture Fans ...


	8. Der Spion

Und hier das letzte Kapitel, wird Severus das Todessertreffen überleben? Na, die Antwort ist ja klar, ist ja keine AU-fic, außerdem könnte ich meinen Lieblingscharakter nicht einfach so um die Ecke bringen. Aber ein bißchen Torture muß schon noch sein ... Viel Spaß dabei! Und vielen Dank an Kissymouse, Lilith11 und JamesMarsters15 für Eure lieben reviews!!! Und natürlich hat Snape mehr Talent als Harry Potter, da gibt es gar keine Frage, oder?

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

OX OX OX OX

Kapitel 8: Der Spion

In genau dem Augenblick, als Severus in den Kreis der Todesser apparierte, traf ihn auch schon der Unverzeihliche Fluch mitten in die Brust. Ein verzehrender Schmerz schoß durch seinen Körper, ein Strom glühend heißer Lava, der jede einzelne Nervenzelle in Flammen setzte und ihn heftig zucken und zittern ließ, bis seine Knie schließlich nachgaben und er sich windend vor unerträglichen Schmerzen auf den harten Steinboden fiel.

‚Nur nicht schreien. Du darfst nicht schreien', war alles, was er denken konnte, während er sich krampfhaft auf die Lippe biß. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien zu brennen, sich danach zu sehnen, vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, aber den Gefallen wollte er dem Monster nicht tun. Severus hatte schon einige Male zuvor unter dem Cruciatus gestanden, da es eine der Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des Dunklen Lords war, den Fluch von Zeit zu Zeit und ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf alle seine Anhänger zu werfen, um seine absolute Macht zu demonstrieren. Aber es hatte niemals länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert. Obwohl man sich nie wirklich daran gewöhnen konnte, war es doch halbwegs erträglich. Jetzt aber wollten die Schmerzen nicht aufhören, sondern potenzierten sich noch, als der Fluch zum zweiten und dritten Mal wiederholt wurde und immer neue Wellen von Schmerz durch seinen Körper schossen.

„Du bist spät, Ssseverusss. Ich warte schon seit vielen Tagen auf dich", zischte Voldemort. Dann wurde seine Stimme ein wahnsinniges Brüllen: „Niemand läßt den Dunklen Lord warten, niemals! Crucio!"

Als der Fluch endlich aufgehoben wurde, war Severus nahe daran, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Blut strömte von seiner zerbissenen Unterlippe, er keuchte und hustete schwer und zitterte am ganzen Leib in den Nachwirkungen des Unverzeihlichen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, Ssseverusss. Und hüte dich, mich jemals wieder zu enttäuschen."

„Das werde ich, Meister", brachte Severus keuchend zwischen einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall hervor, während er versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Und was ist deine Entschuldigung, wenn ich fragen darf?"schnurrte der Dunkle Lord mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Ich war krank."Nicht eine wirklich gute Entschuldigung, da Voldemort von seinen Anhängern erwartete, daß sie selbst halb tot vor ihm erschienen, Severus wußte das. Aber wenigstens war es keine Lüge. Die Lügen waren für später – falls es ein später gab.

„Oh, der arme, kleine Ssseverusss war krank?" höhnte Voldemort. „Du kannst auf Knien dafür dankbar sein, daß ich dir nicht zeige, was krank wirklich heißt – oder soll ich?"

Nein, er würde nicht um Gnade flehen. Es würde sowieso nichts nützen. Nur jämmerliche Waschlappen wie Karkarov und seinesgleichen würden das versuchen. Aber man gewann damit nichts als die Verachtung des Meisters und der anderen Todesser. Er würde nicht so tief sinken ...

„Was auch immer Ihr für angemessen haltet, mein Lord."In Erwartung eines weiteren Crucio biß Severus die Zähne zusammen. Aber es kam nicht.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen und keine Zeit für Spielchen. Wo ist dein Vater?"Pechschwarze Augen bohrten sich in ebenso schwarze, versuchten in die Gedanken des jungen Zauberers einzudringen, während die unheimlichen, roten Ränder um die dunklen Pupillen gefährlich glühten und es Severus kalt den Rücken herunter laufen ließen.

Leere deinen Geist. Denke an gar nichts. Laß ihn um Merlins Willen nicht deine Gedanken lesen, oder du bist geliefert. Du schaffst das schon, versuchte Severus sich zu beruhigen, aber jetzt zitterte er mehr aus Angst als wegen des Cruciatus. Glücklicherweise schien das niemand zu bemerken.

„Ist er – ist er nicht hier?"Severus versuchte überrascht zu klingen und schaute sich zum ersten Mal zitternd um, so als ob er nach seinem Vater suchte. Scelestus' Platz war leer, wie er es erwartet hatte, aber Caligulas war schon durch einen Nachfolger gefüllt. Lucius?

„Nein, er ist nicht hier, und ich nahm an, du könntest mir erzählen, was passiert ist."In der Stimme des Dunklen Lords lagen Mißtrauen und eine tödliche Drohung. „Du bist sein Sohn!"

Verdammter Lügner. Ich bin gewiß nicht sein Sohn, wie du genau weißt. Der Haß, der in Severus' Brust aufstieg, hatte einen beruhigenden Effekt. Er würde nicht aufgeben, würde nicht gestehen und auf allen Vieren zu seinem Meister kriechen, den Saum seiner Roben küssen und um Gnade und Vergebung winseln. Er würde Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen, und wenn er dafür sterben mußte.

„Ich bin seit Wochen nicht Zuhause gewesen. Aber es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er zu betrunken zum Apparieren wäre, mein Lord", log er geschmeidig. Er schaffte es sogar, etwas von seinem üblichen Sarkasmus in die Worte zu legen, der ihm unter seinen Altersgenossen in der Schule und auch unter seinen Todesserkollegen, die seine schnelle und beißende Zunge nicht weniger fürchteten, eine Menge Feinde eingebracht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord war bisher immer eher angetan davon, obwohl Severus nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, den verstorbenen Scelestus vor seinem Meister zu verspotten. Vermutlich eher nicht. Scelestus war trotz allem einer seiner ersten und treusten Gefolgsleute gewesen.

„Dein Vater hat mich nie warten lassen, so wie du es getan hast, Junge!"donnerte Voldemort mit in kalter Wut verzerrtem Gesicht. „Crucio!"

‚Definitiv keine gute Idee', war der letzte Gedanke, der Severus durch den Kopf schoß, bevor sein Bewußtsein erneut von einer Welle des Schmerzes ergriffen wurde, schlimmer denn je zuvor. Alles um ihn herum ertrank in einem Nebel aus brennendem Feuer. Weit entfernt hörte er jemanden vor Schmerz laut schreien. Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Oder war er es, der schrie? Dann wurde alles um ihn dunkel, als er in tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit versank.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Stunden später kam Severus langsam wieder zu sich. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er die bleiche Wintersonne schwach durch das staubbedeckte Fenster scheinen. Die Todesser schienen verschwunden zu sein, aber er sah alles noch so verschwommen, daß er sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Sein gesamter Körper tat entsetzlich weh, jede auch noch so kleinste Bewegung verursachte neue Wellen von Schmerz. Auf dem Boden waren Blutlachen, und seine Kleider waren zerrissen und an einigen Stellen durchweicht. Aber er war am Leben. Und bei Verstand. Das war wenigstens etwas. Daran, um wieviel schlimmer alles gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht das Stückchen Murtlap geschluckt hätte, bevor er am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes appariert war, wollte er lieber nicht denken.

„Ah, du hast dich endlich dazu entschlossen aufzuwachen."Die gedehnt sprechende Stimme echote durch den hallenartigen Raum. „Ich dachte schon, ich müßte nach der Nacht auch noch den ganzen Tag lang über dein jämmerliches Gerippe wachen."

Severus hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt, die gedehnte Sprechweise war unverkennbar. Lucius Malfoy, Caligula Malfoys Sohn. Sie waren während all der Jahre in Hogwarts Zimmergenossen gewesen, und trotz Lucius Arroganz und Überheblichkeit waren sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Nicht wie Potter und Black, das unzertrennliche und unerträgliche Duo, aber in einer Slytherin Art und Weise. Und auch wenn es niemand offen zugeben würde, schloß dies Loyalität mit ein.

„Luc?"fragte Severus schwach. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber sank stöhnend wieder zurück.

„Schöne Bescherung, in die du dich da letzte Nacht hineinmanövriert hast. Und natürlich bin ich derjenige, der die Scherben aufsammeln mu", beklagte sich Malfoy. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Sev? Den Dunklen Lord so dummdreist auf die Palme zu bringen, obwohl doch jeder wußte, daß er seit dem Tag, an dem unsere glorreichen Väter es geschafft haben, sich in die Luft zu jagen oder was auch immer passiert ist, in der übelsten Laune war."Lucius schien nicht besonders beeindruckt vom frühzeitigen Verscheiden seines Vaters zu sein. „Oder willst du wirklich behaupten, du hättest nichts von ihrem Tod gewußt? Sev? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"Keine Reaktion. Severus hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen, Schweißperlen waren auf seine Stirn getreten, und seine blasse Haut hatte einen grünlichen Schimmer angenommen. Echte Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben – ein äußerst seltenes Phänomen bei einem Malfoy – schritt Lucius durch den Raum und kniete neben seinem Freund nieder.

„Sev, was ist los? Antworte!"

„Schlecht."Severus krümmte sich zusammen, seine Hände hielten seinen Bauch und sein Atem kam in stoßweisem Keuchen. Lucius zögerte nicht. Er richtete seinen stöhnenden Freund in eine sitzende Position auf und hielt ihn fest, während er Blut und Galle erbrach. Er zog sogar ein seidenes Taschentuch hervor und wischte Severus über das schweißbedeckte Gesicht, nachdem er sich fertig übergeben hatte.

„Danke, Luc", brachte Severus nach einer Weile hervor. Er lehnte noch immer schwer gegen den blonden Zauberer, der vergeblich versuchte, seine maßgeschneiderte Kleidung nicht mit Blut zu beflecken.

„Nun, wir bringen dich besser bald hier raus. Diese Schnitte müssen verarztet werden. Wir wollen ja nicht, daß die Snape-Linie ausstirbt, oder? Es sind wenig genug reinblütige Zaubererfamilien übrig."

Wenn du wüßtest ...

„Kannst du aufstehen? Oder soll ich Mobilicurpus auf dich anwenden?"Malfoy grinste spöttisch. Er wußte genau, daß Severus lieber auf allen Vieren kriechen würde, als je wieder diesem Zauber ausgesetzt zu werden. Seine Aversion dagegen hatte natürlich wieder einmal etwas mit Potter und Black und einem ihrer fiesen Streiche zu tun. Während ihres vierten Schuljahres hatte Severus versucht, als Jäger in das Slytherin Quidditch Team zu kommen und hatte an den Abenden vor den Auswahlspielen heimlich trainiert. Er war ein ziemlich guter Flieger, der nicht einfach so vom Besen fiel, aber dennoch hatte niemand ihm geglaubt, daß Potter und Black seinen Besen verhext hatten, als er mit einem gebrochenen Bein im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Statt dessen hatten die beiden je zwanzig Hauspunkte dafür bekommen, daß sie ihn gerettet hatten! Und natürlich hatten sie dafür gesorgt, daß möglichst die halbe Schule zusehen konnte, wie sie ihn bewußtlos mit ihren Zauberstäben zum Krankenflügel hatten schweben lassen. In Windeseile kannte die ganze Schule ihre Version der Geschichte, und wieder einmal hatten sich alle auf seine Kosten königlich amüsiert. Das hatte seinen Quidditch-Ambitionen ein für allemal ein Ende bereitet.

„Wage es ja nicht", knurrte Severus und kämpfte sich zitternd auf seine Füße. Mit Lucius' Hilfe, der ihn halb zog, halb trug, schafften sie es schließlich bis zum Ausgang des heruntergekommenen Hauses und überschritten die Anti-Apparier-Grenze.

„Da dein Haus in Schutt und Asche liegt, schlage ich vor, daß ich dich mit nach Malfoy Manor nehme. Wir haben mehr als genug Gästezimmer, und einer unserer Hauselfen kann dich wieder zusammenflicken. Du willst bestimmt für den Überfall am Samstag in Topform sein. Alastor Moody feiert sein fünfzigjähriges Dienstjubiläum, und wir sollten auf alle Fälle vorbeischauen und gratulieren, meinst du nicht auch?"

Doch bevor Severus antworten konnte, hatte der Blonde Zauberer sie schon zum Familiensitz der Malfoys appariert.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Dobby, Lucius' Hauself, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Severus fühlte sich schon viel besser, als er bequem zwischen kühlen und unglaublich leichten seidenen Decken lag. Seine Verletzungen waren gesäubert und verbunden worden, und ein starkes Schmerzmittel kreiste in seinen Adern und machte ihn angenehm benommen und schläfrig. Alles zusammen genommen, hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Zum Beispiel hätte er tot sein können, oder wahnsinnig. Wenn er es genau bedachte, hatte die großzügige Anwendung des Cruciatus ihm vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet. Wenn der Dunkle Lord statt dessen ein gründliches Verhör durchgeführt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich keine Chance gehabt, Okklumantik hin oder her. Und wenn er ihm Veritaserum verabreicht hätte, schon gar nicht. Sogar der Unverzeihliche hatte eine positive Seite, wer hätte das gedacht?

Er war am Leben und hatte sogar etwas wichtiges, das er Dumbledore berichten konnte. Ihn vor dem bevorstehenden Überfall auf Moody warnen, so daß der Orden endlich einmal die Pläne des Dunklen Lords durchkreuzen konnte. Das einzige, was ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war, wie er sich, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, aus der Feuerlinie halten sollte, wenn es zu einem Kampf kam. Und Lucius konnte er auch nicht im Stich lassen, immerhin waren sie Freunde. Aber sicherlich hatte der Direktor eine Idee. Ja, ganz bestimmt. Man konnte dem alten Zauberer vertrauen. Er hätte das von Anfang an wissen müssen. Aber besser jetzt als nie. Und Dumbledore vertraute ihm, war stolz auf ihn. Er hatte ihn ‚Sohn' genannt – und es auch gemeint. Vielleicht würde er dieses Spion-Spielchen sogar überleben – mit der Hilfe von Albus Dumbledore, dem größten Zauberer in ganz Britannien, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Dumbledore würde sich etwas einfallen lassen ...

Und mit diesen beruhigenden Gedanken schlief Severus ein.

Ende

OX OX OX OX

Ich hoffe, Euch allen hat die Geschichte gefallen! Über ein kleines Abschluß-review würde ich mich sehr freuen! Tausend Dank! Eine Fortsetzung gibt es leider nicht, aber die Vorgeschichte, Ihr findet sie auch auf meiner Seite, sie heißt ‚Ein Alptraum', außerdem noch eine Snape-Foltergeschichte (‚Gefangen') und zwei kleine One-Shots von mir, sowie eine lustige Geschichte mit Snape als Rabe, die ich übersetzt habe. Schnuppert mal rein!

Lilith11: Tausend Dank für die vielen reviews! Es freut einen doch immer, wenn die Anzahl ein bißchen steigt, besonders, da es bei den fics auf Deutsch meist ja eher spärlich ist. Petunia war wohl noch nicht geboren, deshalb fehlt sie auf dem Bild. Wird irgendwo in Canon gesagt, wer die Ältere der beiden Schwestern war? Müßte ich direkt mal im Lexikon nachsehen, hoffentlich ist Lily die Ältere, sonst muß ich meine Geschichte ändern ... Ja, den Pygmalion-Effekt hatten wir in einem Didaktik-Seminar ein paar Wochen bevor ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe, ist immer ganz nett, wenn man ein bißchen Uni-Wissen einbauen kann, dann hat man tatsächlich das Gefühl, man lernt was sinnvolles in der Uni. Einen Schulpsychologen bräuchten sie wirklich in Hogwarts, auch wenn Dumbledore scheinbar alles weiß, ist er dafür offensichtlich völlig ungeeignet. Aber in Silverthread's fic ‚To life again' haben sie ja dann sowas ... Natürlich war es Lucius' Vater, ist irgendwie das Apostroph verloren gegangen? Hoffentlich nicht, aber das Kapitel hier hat die Verwirrung hoffentlich wieder aufgeklärt. Wird es eigentlich ganz deutlich gesagt, daß Voldi keine Kinder hat. Ich weiß, daß Dumbledore so etwas zu Harry sagt, aber wie kann er sich da so sicher sein? Oder vielleicht will er Harry auch einfach nicht sagen, was er weiß? Den Aussagen eines Charakters kann man ja nicht immer unbedingt trauen, auch wenn dieser Albus Dumbledore heißt ... Die timeline dürfte allerdings nicht ganz stimmen, wenn das Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens wirklich schon 50 Jahre her ist, leider. Irgendwie sendet mein Computer im Moment keine mails (empfangen tut er), frag mich nur nicht warum, es ist mir ein völliges Rätsel, deshalb hier das lange reply ... Mit dem Übersetzen meiner Geschichten bin ich jetzt durch, dann hab ich auch wieder mehr Zeit für Deine Übersetzung, vor allem, wenn am Montag endlich die Schule und der Kindergarten wieder anfangen. Ich versuche übrigens gerade, mir eine Homepage zusammenzubasteln, aber es funktioniert hinten und vorne nicht, wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu blöd für diesen ganzen Computerkram. Na, vielleicht klappt's ja doch noch irgendwann. Komme wohl doch nicht darum herum, die Hilfe gründlich zu studieren ... Habt Ihr auch so ein besch... Wetter? Man kann nicht mal auf den Spielplatz, so kalt und naß ist es. Wenn die Ferien rum sind, wird's bestimmt wieder schön, so ist das immer ... Liebe Grüße, Andrea


End file.
